Tsuzuki, Will You?
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: Once again our favorite shinigami couple are back along with the two dream shinigami and a new murder case, along with seeing an opera. New changes are coming, but are they ready? rated M for language, sexuality, yaoi/yuri and murder. TsuxTat.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuzuki, will you...?**

**Katt: **Ok you guys I'm back and with the sequal to _"Dreamers Reality" _and just like before **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _nor do I own "_Phantom of the Opera"_, but **I do own **Seren and Katsumi and one other character, but that will be mentioned later, oh and course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too**

**Tsuzuki:** Yey! we're back

**Tatsumi: **Yes, but what will be happening in this one?

**Katt: **You'll just have to wait, so for now ladies and gents...enjoy the show!

* * *

Dark and cold night, running through what looks like a park and seeing a blood red moon ahead, Katsumi; in the dead of night was running as fast as she could, trying to get back home. She was almost home, just a block away from the park, right when she thought she could make it, she stopped immediatly when she saw a girl; her silvery white hair in a long high ponytail, her bangs off to one side, covering her right eye while her left silver eye was looking directly at Katsumi. Wearing a huge white coat, white long sleeved shirt, a short white skirt, white boots that were walking over to her. 

" Oh Katsumi, no matter what you do, you cannot escape me, but I promise you...I'll be gentle"

_**At that moment...**_

The two happy couple were walking back into the office at four a.m in the morning after a certain lilac colored eyes had forgotten his house keys at his desk when they heard screaming coming from the break room.

" What was that?" said Tsuzuki

" I think someone is in trouble" said Tatsumi.

They rushed on down to the break room where the screams keep getting louder and louder. Tsuzuki trys to open it, but with any luck it was locked.

" Damn it, Tatsumi do you have the keys to the break room"

" Yes"

As he digs his keys out of his pockets, they hear another scream.

_**At that moment...**_

Strapped down onto the cold steel bedding setting up where Katsumi can see around her other then up. Struggling to get herself free as the girl removes her coat and hanging it neatly on a single wooden chair next to a small wooden table with two glasses of red wine, a bowl of strawberries and a vase full of white lilys.

" You can stop struggling now Katsumi, I made sure that those restraints wouldn't come undone or break easily, so lay back and relax. Look I have red wine for us"

She steps closer to Katsumi, so close that another inch and they could practically kiss, holding the wine as she looks into Katsumi's eyes. She brings one hand up and touches her cheek.

" My, such soft, warm rosy cheeks and yet your so pale, so much beauty to consume so little time, but that's ok..."

She takes a sip of her drink and puts it down.

" That just means we'll just have to skip the nice wine and dessert and just jump straight into the main course"

She grabs the collar of the shirt and yanks it open so hard the buttons break, revealing her beautiful figure and full breasts covered up by a small white laced bra. Katsumi tries struggling once more, but that only excited her and as she pulls a pocket knife out of her pocket to cut the bra off. At that moment she felt a pair of hands on her and a bright light surrounding her.

_**At that moment...**_

Finally when Tatsumi found his keys, they opened the door and flipped the lights on to find Katsumi on the couch; her hair messy and sprawled on the pillow, wearing a old high school tee shirt and shorts, one of her legs hanging off the couch and tossing and turning with the blanket wrapped around her waist. They run over to her. Tsuzuki right next to her and starts shaking her to wake her up.

When she finally comes around the pupils of her eyes are dialated, sweating, pale and out of breath. She hadn't even realized that it was Tsuzuki and Tatsumi that woke her up. Tsuzuki was holding her hand and Tatsumi was taking a cold wash cloth he grabbed from the cabinet and wiped off the sweat from her brow.

" Katsumi, are you alright now?" said Tsuzuki

" What are you doing here still Katsumi, shouldn't you have gone home by now?" said Tatsumi.

She looked at them both so scarred, her bottom lip quivering, Tsuzuki could feel her hands and arms shaking.

" Da...da...DAD!...MOM!"

She went straight to Tsuzuki and bear hugged him and cried in his shoulder. Not knowing what to do, all he could do was hold her and rock her to try and calm her down. In the meantime Tatsumi had called Seren to ask her to come in to the office and asked her to bring in breakfast and have Hisoka and Watari help her. When he hung up, he went over to them, sat next to them and trys to have Katsumi sit up, but all she did was go straight over to him and crys on him.

" Um, Tsuzuki you want to start making some coffee for us, I got a feeling it'll be a while"

" Alright Tatsumi"

It was seven a.m when Tatsumi and Tsuzuki had finally gotten Katsumi to go back to sleep after Seren, Hisoka and Watari came in with muffins, breakfast sandwhiches, cartons of milk; both white and chocolate, orange juice, and some fruit and had gotten Katsumi calmed down enough to eat and drink something. They cleaned up and went on out and left her alone in the break room to sleep.

Worn out, both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi sat down while drinking their coffee, still trying to wake up after almost having no sleep whatsoever.

" So what happened to Katsumi?" said Hisoka.

" We came back to the office around four cause Tsuzuki forgot his keys and figured that you were still on a date Hisoka, well when we got in we heard screaming and found Katsumi in here having a nightmare I guess"

" It was horrible, she was so scarred she wouldn't say a word to us about it"

" Well Tatsumi is right about one thing, it was a nightmare" said Seren.

" How did you find out?"

" For once it had actually appeared while I was checking others"

" You were awake at that hour?" said Watari

" Yes, but I wasn't tired anyway it turns out she's been having nightmares everytime she's went to sleep since she's been here."

" But she's sleeping just fine now" said Tsuzuki

" I think it was because you and Tatsumi comforted her that she is able to sleep now, but I don't blame her"

" Why do you say that?" said Tatsumi

" Her nightmare seemed more like a horrible memory"

" Well she did say that she has been having nightmares that has to do with her memories" said Tsuzuki

" And once again, you know more about her then her own partner, but that's ok, your her parents. So you found her in the break room asleep, some how I'm not surprised"

" Why you say that?" said Hisoka

" Cause I've never had to pick her up for work, she's always the first to arrive and last to leave, i've never once had been to where she lived so I'm guessing that she's beening living here"

" Well it would explain how she could save money on housing. That's it, Tsuzuki remember what we discussed earlier?"

" Yeah"

" I think she needs to as well"

" I don't know Tatsumi, if she's as stubborn as you, she may not be willing to right away"

" We're her parents, we're responsible"

As they discuss over the issue of Katsumi and her living quarters, Seren had brought up her laptop and the dream. She had Hisoka watch hers and ask if a certain someone looks familier. His eyes turned dark and have gotten as big as saucers, his bottom lip quivering wondering how? how could he? he couldn't have.

" So am I right?"

" But how? there's no possible way"

" But that's the point, it is possible and that's the proof of the future that we look forward to."

" So what does that tell us now?"

" It tells us that somehow, someone ends up producing...her"

" But who is the question"

As Seren closes her laptop up, they turn to see Katsumi and Tatsumi stubburnly argue about the situation of where she _should _be living instead of the break room at work as Tsuzuki goes over to his desk drawer and finds something on his desk. A crisp clean envelope with a note attached to it. He read through it and smiled, thinking that surely this would break Tatsumi and Katsumi's fight soon and bring everyone's spirits up

(excuse the pun there)

" You guys look!"

" Hey Tsuzuki what's in the envelope" said Hisoka

" A present..."

" Oh from your secret admirer, I must admit it it's only been one day and already someone is trying to tap Tsuzuki ass here with gifts" said Seren

" What?!" said Tatsumi

" No you guys got it all wrong, Yuma and Saya left me the present"

" So now the double-mint twins are hitting up on you" said Seren smirkingly

" Seren!, why must you do this to me?" feeling exhausted and embarressed by her

" Cause, I care, so what's the real reason they gave you this present?"

" It's a congradulatory gift for me and Tatsumi getting together, as they put it"

" Ok so what's the present, maybe they gave you a coupon for pink house for once instead of me" said Hisoka

" No, they gave me tickets to go see _"Phantom of the Opera" _they said it's being performed tonight at eight o'clock and we got balcony seats"

" Really?! Oh I've heard about that, I so wanted to go, but broke all the time you know" said Seren

" So how many tickets are there?" said Watari which everyone just now noticed him

" Six, enough for everyone here"

" That's very thoughtful of them, we should thank them when we see them Tsuzuki, now then since we're all here anyway I say lets get to work early and in the meantime, Tsuzuki, Hisoka I want you two in my office...and you too Katsumi" said Tatsumi

Just when she thought she had escaped the arguement of her living on a couch was over, he reels her back for something else, atleast though she isn't alone. They walked in and closed the door, but a pair of curious shinigamis stood by the door to listen.

" So Seren, what are the chances that Katsumi and Tatsumi will just start arguing?"

" Nine-ten"

" Why nine-ten?"

" Cause that one is where Tsuzuki jumps in and becomes the overlyprotected mother tells her husband to stop yelling at their daughter"

" True"

When they walked in, Tsuzuki and Hisoka took a seat, Katsumi on the other hand stood between the two and Tatsumi sat up on his desk with a file and some paperwork at hand.

" Katsumi, listen Tsuzuki, Hisoka and I had agreed earlier that since me and Tsuzuki are going to be together that we should all move into one house. Here in my hand is the paper work for a beautiful three bathroom, living room, den, dining room, five-star kitchen, laundry room, work room, and four bedroom house. Now of course until later on in the future me and Tsuzuki will have our own rooms as well as Hisoka, but we do have a spare."

" Ok so why not turn it into a guest bedroom"

" Yes we've thought about it, but when time comes when me and Tsuzuki decide to...um share the same room we would still have an extra bedroom"

" Ok then turn it to a library so mom doesn't destroy this one again"

" Wait a minute, how did you know that?" said Tsuzuki

" Future, hello mom I know everything that happens in this time, including the destuction of the library...twice, first time shame on demon, second time shame on you"

" Anyway, what we're trying to get that even though those are all good ideas, well we've decided that..." said Hisoka

" You should live with us" said Tatsumi

She sighs and puts her hands to her hips. She walks up to the desk and slams her hands onto his desk and gave him _the stare _she seemed determined to stand her ground and not need anyones help

" Once again dad, I'm fine living on my own..."

" Now before you continue that statement Katsumi, please think about it, you'd be living with your parents...and essenctially your uncle Hisoka" said Tsuzuki, looking over at his partner with a huge smile on his face as he gives the look of grief

" Plus don't you miss having your own room, a bathroom where you can shower freely and with a door, miss home cooked foods, a comfortable bed to sleep on, now I know that old couch there is pretty good to take naps on, but you really shouldn't be sleeping there. Katsumi, please look at me"

She didn't want to, she had a horrible feeling that once she did, she'd see something she didn't want to see, it was the one thing that could defeat her father no matter what as well as her, although in her own curse she had inherited it, it wouldn't work on her mother. She prayed that the sound of her mother voice was false and when she turned around to look up, it was _the look; _the look of plead and sad and asking and cuteness and sappiness as well as pathetic.

" Please Katsumi, for your sake, your father and for mine, please say yes"

She tried to resist, she didn't want to go down so easily, but then when the dog ears and tail appeared, it got worse. She tried not looking directly into her mothers eyes, she tried thinking of other things, but in all attempts she failed and agreed to it, her disappointment and Tsuzuki's triumphant glee.

" That was a good try, I must admit Katsumi, I've never seen anyone last so long without breaking when it comes to Tsuzuki, not even from your own father" said Hisoka

" It's a curse...I inherited the curse from dad and mom's curse as well, it's a nightmare"

" Now then I shall go ahead and sign the paperwork and go on ahead to turn it in, Katsumi I suggest you start packing your stuff from your locker and the break room for the new house, oh by the way do you have anything to wear for tonight?"

"huh? me? like you mean dressy dress kind of nice?"

" Yes I mean a dress"

" Nope, haven't worn dresses since I was eight"

" Well young lady you'll have to for tonight so later after work we'll take you shopping for one"

" I warn you, I don't do dresses"

" You will tonight"

" They make me look hippie"

" That's why we're going for elegant"

"elegant makes me itch"

"then we'll get silk and beautiful"

" I got scars on my legs thats very visible"

"then the dress will be long"

" I sweat a lot"

" then we'll get you a small travelers fan"

" I can't wear heels"

" then we'll get you classy sandles"

" but i..."

" no matter how many excuses you got sweetie your still going to wear one tonight"

" I'll make sure to get the most expensive one"

"good, then you'll just have to wear it more"

"then I'll burn it the minute we get home"

he cringed abit, he could almost hear it now, money being burned in the fireplace along with the silky dress he would buy for her. He smiled and cleared his throat

" Then I'll burn the rest of your clothes before you even leave the house so the only thing you have is that dress"

"then i'll go stark nude"

"Then your never leaving your bedroom little alone the house, which Tsuzuki and I will buy you all new outfits that are skirts, dresses and blouses with brown hush puppies and grey pantyhose"

" Ekk! fine, you win, man what a way to kill someone"

Later that morning, Tsuzuki had came down to the locker room with a container of pizza bagels and two bottles of soda at hand when he sees Katsumi asleep at the bench and beside her three small boxs; one of her clothes, one of her personal things and the other her blanket, pillow and a few other things. He sighs to see her with only a few essentials, good ones but so few. Then pondered if by chance she had any pictures or momentos of them in the future, but thought best not to look and instead sat down and woke her up.

" So is this everything Katsumi?"

" Yeah, I had only brought what I believed would be needed"

" Which is good, clothes, feminine hygene, your pillow and blanket"

" Yeah, I did bring some of my jewelery just in case and make-up"

" You wear make-up?"

" Sometimes, but shh... no one knows and the minute Seren finds out it'll spread throughout our department, after all I got an image to protect"

" Understandable, oh I thought you would be hungry by now and thought that you would like to share a box of pizza bagels and have a soda with me"

" But it's only nine-thirty in the morning"

" I figured you needed the caffine and some fuel, but shhh. don't tell your father, he'd shoot me for feeding you junk if he found out"

" My lips are sealed"

She reaches for her coke and a pizza bagel and chomps it down. As she did Tsuzuki just smiled at her, making her nervous and confused.

" Why are you so happy?"

" I heard you and Tatsumi try to argue about you wearing a dress, I must say you are a lot like your father; stubborn as ever"

" That's what everyone says, but I don't really like wearing dresses, they get in the way of work and they're a distraction"

" A distraction?"

" Yeah, to boys, straight ones"

" Oh that's right. So you want to talk to me about the girl in your nightmares?"

she stopped in midbite and stared. Tsuzuki had almost laughed when he saw half a pizza bagel sticking out of her mouth, but with the frightened stare he was getting from her it was best not to, so he didn't

" Sorry Katsumi, that's probably something you don't feel ready to discuss yet, but Seren; who was able to catch it and save it showed it to me, so please tell me if I'm wrong but she's Muraki's daughter in the future am I right?"

She didn't answer, she didn't want to. To think of her all over again would just push her back to the corner she was in when she thought of her or ran into her so she stayed quiet. They sat there for a few in silence as they ate and drank when Tsuzuki remembered his other reason for coming down here.

" Oh by the way, we got a meeting to get to about a new case that you and Seren can help with so we need to head on up now, here lets carry those boxs up and set them at my office before going in"

Tsuzuki had grabbed two of them as Katsumi grabbed the other one and both headed back up. When they got to the conference room chief, Tatsumi, Seren, Hisoka and even Watari was there waiting for them to take a seat.

" Well, glad you two could make it here, now Tsuzuki, Hisoka your case is extremely important, last night there was an attack of over twenty people; all female, dark brown hair and between the ages of fifteen-seventeen. All the victums have one other thing in comman, and that's the bite marks, one set on each side of the neck and their hearts has been surgically removed and sewed back up, drained of their blood as well"

Leaving everyone in the room disgusted and shocked, but figured out the only person who could of done that.

" So I take it's probably Muraki this time" said Tsuzuki

" Yes, but if that's the case then why have Seren and Katsumi in this investigation too" said Tatsumi

" Cause the night before I had gotten twenty nightmares at the same time of a monster that drank blood and stole the hearts of women everywhere, it was these twenty women that had the same dream and the same women who died just last night" said Seren

" Were you able to see just who or what this monster was?" said Hisoka

" No, it was too dark in the dream, but I did see one thing, a glowing silver eye"

" Then it has to be Muraki! Who else could do something like this"

" You might be right Tsuzuki, we can't rule him out, but unless we have absolute proof, then we can't prove that it was him"

" That's why we're involved, if we can clear the picture out more where we can see this monster then it'll help, in the meantime while me and Watari are looking at the videos, I'm having Katsumi go with you three"

" What?!" said both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi

" But isn't it supposed to be only those from the dream department looking through dreams?" said Katsumi

" Only if we're both not needed, but you are so you shall go with your laptop as well, to send me pictures of evidence and cliff notes and such, it makes getting the work done easier which is why Watari will be working with me as well"

" But...But..." said Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, wanting to think of an excuse of why she shouldn't, till Hisoka chimmed in

" You guys, don't you have any confidence in your own _**daughter **_that she can do on-the-sight work, I'm sure she'll do fine, you two will be near by and as will I, so there's nothing to be worried about, am I right?"

" Well I guess when you put it that way, I suppose it couldn't hurt" said Tatsumi

" Good now that we are all in an agree...wait a minute you two are her parents? I mean I know you two have been around for a very long time but I never thought you two were even together little known had a daughter and how is that even possible" said chief Konoe

" Opps, I guess we never explained to chief about this" said Tsuzuki

" Um how to explain this delicately..." said Tatsumi

" I'm their sixteen year old daughter from the future, they had just recently discovered their deep fund of love for each other and not exactly sure how long it'll be till its invented but the sex-change potion is how tsuzuki ends up getting pregnant and having me"

" Ok, bluntly works" said Tsuzuki

" I wonder where she gets that from?" said Tatsumi

" It's possible it's from you, after all your both stubborn as donkeys" said Hisoka

" I got a feeling it's not just from him" said Seren

" Hmm"

" What is it chief?" said Watari

" You know I always thought that if this was to ever happen that for some reason that Tsuzuki would be the female in the relationship"

They all just kind of tilted over far enough that they fell off, except for Katsumi who just got up and walked over everyone and grabs her coat and throws it on her.

" So chief is the meeting adjurned?"

" Oh yes my dear it is, you know unlike your mother there atleast your serious about your job"

She smiles a lovely smile and removes her glasses, letting her lilac eyes shine in the artificial light towards the chief and everyone else in the room.

" Oh grandpa, please don't flatter me with comments, after all I've learned from you"

" Did...did she just call him..." muttering Seren

" Grandpa? oh that's just so sweet that you refer to me as a family member and that you've learned from me, well I'm glad to know that in the future someone looks up to me"

" Well of course, I hope you didn't mind me calling you grandpa, it's just kind of foreign for me to call you chief still"

" Well of course dear, it's alright by me"

" Aww, your such a sweet ol' dog grandpa" said Watari

" That doesn't mean the rest of you get to, understand?!"

" Y..eee...sss sir" said Watari

" She certainly knows how to suck up to the chief" whispered Tsuzuki

" I think she gets that from you Tsuzuki" whispere Tatsumi

" Well you know what they say, _" The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" _and that applys to you two the most when it comes to Katsumi" whispered Hisoka.

" Well what are you guys waiting for, get going. You guys get started on the case tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" said Tatsumi

" Yes, as i recalled from Katsumi, you guys have a performance to attend to tonight and Katsumi needs a dress, here dear go buy whatever you want"

Tatsumi's and Tsuzuki's eyes almost dropped out of their heads. He had given her 268,000 yen, which in america it's 2,000 dollars.

( I did this by the currencies back of februrary of 2002 where it says its 134 per US $1 dollar, look it up on wikipedia under japanese yen, bold Post-bubble years, if I'm wrong, let me know, thank you)

" Wait, why are you giving her that much money?" said Tsuzuki

" We don't have that much in budget just to be giving and besides she's sixteen and she's saved a lot more money then that" said Tatsumi

" For one this is _**My Money **_and two she's my granddaughter, she's basically all the family I got down in this hell hole and I'm allowed to spoil her"

" Aww, thank you grandpa, well, we'll see you later"

She puts her glasses back on and the money in her pocket. She grabs an arm from both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi and smiled.

" Come on mom, come on dad lets go"

They couldn't argue for some reason and smiled as those three, Hisoka, Watari and Seren walk out of the chiefs office smiling all the way. Once they were out of the chiefs sight Tatsumi and Tsuzuki stopped and had Katsumi look at them both with boldness in their eyes.

" Uh, what?" said Katsumi

" You know what...how the heck did you get him to give you money?" said Tsuzuki

" Yes, you certainly couldn't get that from us, Tsuzuki has no talent in saving money little known receiving it and I don't like asking" said Tatsumi

" But that's just it, I didn't ask. By grandchildren law that states that either or grandparent or grandparents to give the child or children either candy, clothes, or money which in this case it was money, so...even if you did burn my wardrobe and got me new clothes i'd just burn them and buy me new clothes"

" Wow, she's good. Plus her logic is correct. In most cases grandparents do like to spoil the kids since the parents do not" said Watari

" This is sad, his weakness is his granddaughter. Plus she flattered him, I bet he would of only gave her a thousand if she hadn't" said Hisoka

" What are you talking about, in the future he gave me money for just saying hi. In this case he considers this petty money"

" Petty money? how much does he normally give you when you see him?" said Tatsumi

" Between 536,000 and 804,000 yen" (that's between four to six thousand dollars in u.s )

" What?! "

Tatsumi's face paled, to hear someone giving a kid that much money was like throwing all the departments savings out the window and Tsuzuki felt like crying, that was more then he's made within three years with all the duebts he owes and everything.

" Gez girl, your rich. Maybe you should be buying them the house instead the otherway around" said Seren

" Sure, if it wasn't suspicious for a teenage girl from the future with a ton of dough to be buying her future parents a house"

" True, what are we going to do now? we pretty much got the day off" said Watari

" First we're getting Katsumi a dress and shoes then some stuff for her new room" said Tatsumi

" Why a dress? I've seen people wear nice dress pants, even Seren is going to be wearing a nice pair of pants"

" No I'm not"

" Say wha?"

" Tsuzuki, remember _The Dress?_ "

" Are you nuts? that...thing"

" Yeah I know, it's what made him realize that he was into guys more then girls, it didn't turn him into a drooling dog"

" It's that good?" said Katsumi

" Well, I can let you borrow it for yourself to see"

" NO!, No Seren. I can let you give her many things, but not _that_. I forbid it" said Tsuzuki

" Wow, not even a woman yet and already your making sure she doesn't wear that kind of stuff, but since I am the only one with real sense of female clothes, just let me go with you"

" She makes a good point Tsuzuki" said Tatsumi

" Ok, but we are not hitting your usual stores."

" Ah, but I like her stores. Although I never do get it with the men's section, it's just a bunch of..."

" Uh, Katsumi lets carry your stuff to your parents car and not discuss the men's department."

" Anyway...that's the deal or no going Selen" said Tsuzuki

" No problem, but does that mean I have access to the funds for her entire outfit"

He cringed, the thought of money being burned again came to Tatsumi's mind as he sees Selen shoveling money into a fireplace while Katsumi tears the dress up to make something he doesn't want to know out of it.

" Ok, it's fine with me"

* * *

Ok everyone that's it for now 

**Tsuzuki: **Ah, but I was just getting into it. (sees Tatsumi curled up) um...what's wrong with Tatsumi?

**Tatsumi: **Burning...it's...all...burning...money

**Katt: **I think he's gone money crazed and in a complete opposite way. Anyway I'll be back with more of Katsumi and Selen consuming money...

**Tatsumi: **Money...all that hard earned money...burning.

**Katt: **Anyway...As well as to where they get to see the opera, what's so special about going to see it, well you'll just have to wait, keep those comments coming and see ya.


	2. Chapter 2: To the Mall and then the oper

**Chapter Two**

**Katt: **Ok you guys here's chapter two of _" Tsuzuki, Will You?" _, but before anything else **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _nor do I own "_Phantom of the Opera"_, but **I do own **Seren and Katsumi and one other character, but that will be mentioned later, oh and course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too.**

**Tsuzuki: **So far Katsumi is having bad dreams of bad memories, me and Tatsumi have a new house together with Hisoka and Katsumi and now are going to an opera.

**Tatsumi: **And your point?

**Tsuzuki: **No point just wanted to go through it in my head

**Katt: **Ok...alright ladies and gents like usual, let the show begin.

* * *

Before heading to the new house Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, Katsumi, Hisoka and Seren went on to the shopping mall to find Katsumi her outfit for the night. After a few hours of finding nothing, Seren was finally able to drag them quietly into one of her favorite stores called _" Moonlight Casualties" _As the girls went on in the men just stood out there looking at the sign for a moment to think. 

" You know this doesn't sound too bad" said Hisoka

" Yeah, but this is Seren, _all _of her clothing stores are bad" said Tsuzuki

" Well maybe we should try this place, I mean we've tried everywhere else here."

" Yeah, but I warn you...if you get mad for what she picks don't blame me" said Tsuzuki

They walk on in and see what he means. The clothing inside turns to be very sensual then casual. The dresses showed off some areas that would excite any man and the pants just the same. They walk around and half way through they've lost Hisoka to a couple of female employees who all they wanted to do was dress him up like a doll

(poor Hisoka, they thought he was a girl.)

They end up coming across the small mens section to see nothing but leather pants, muscle shirts and vests, some of the pants even had a couple of holes around the butox area. Seeing them brought the thought of counts dream into Tatsumi's mind and turns red all around.

" What's wrong Tatsumi? you look like you having a fever"

" No no Tsuzuki, I'm fine. It's just warm in here. Let's continue on to find Seren and Katsumi"

They continue on till they heard a squeal of delight coming from the dressing rooms. They rushed towards the rooms only to find Seren standing there with her arms crossed, pleased with herself and Katsumi...in a lilac purple colored corset dress with a little bit of black lace on it towards the bottom and the lace that tied on it.

She was beautiful in it and Tatsumi now understood why Tsuzuki kept saying no. Outfits like that would be bringing the boys home...boys?! not good.

" Hey mom, hey dad. So what do you think?"

" What is that she's wearing. I mean you can see her, uhem" said Tatsumi, blushing at his blossoming daughter

" What? so what if people can see her breasts, it's not like they're seeing the whole thing, just a small teaser is all. Come on Tsuzuki even you got to admit this isn't as bad as some of _my dresses._ "

" Ok your right on that, but still" said Tsuzuki

" Hey think of it this way, it'll be the only one she owns, she actually likes it and will not burn it, plus now you don't have to worry about buying a new dress for these events everytime she burns the dress afterwards. Plus it matches her eyes."

" Come on you guys, please?" said Katsumi with pleading eyes.

" Please, just buy her the dress already"

They turned around and saw Hisoka in a pink short sleeved dress with a slit on the side. His angry pout mad him more girlish then usual and Seren was in awe over his look.

" Oh Hisoka, you look beautiful. If you wanted to look pretty for tonight too you should of let me picked out the dress" said Seren

" No thanks, now I'm going to sneak back, change and get out of here before those employees find me again" said Hisoka

" Alright and I guess if Tatsumi is ok with it, we'll get the dress" said Tsuzuki

" Speaking of which, where is he?" said Hisoka

They looked around them and didn't see him until he walked around a corner with a bag in his hand. Tsuzuki saw the bag and asked what it was, but wouldn't speak of it. Although Seren was giggling about it, which made Tatsumi nervous. She knew these stores and probably had a good guess what was in the bag and went on to change the subject.

" So is that the dress you really want Katsumi?" said Tatsumi

" Yes"

" Ok then, lets get it and then get her some accessories to go with it"

After a lot of convincing of it being worth it, it was the look that Katsumi had inherited from Tsuzuki that persuaded them to buy the $500 dollar dress and then the open- toed black heels at a shoe store just across from where they were at. With a purple ribbon to go into her hair, and a classy black chocker with a lilac colored jewel in it, she was going to look dazzling.

As for the men they were going to wear tuxedos and Seren a black and pink corset dress with a slit on the side that showed off her curves and chest off as well as her thigh that which the slit had stopped at.

It was a big two stories blue and white house with a yard in the front, back and a huge garage that could hold two SUV's and a motorcycle. The rooms were big, especially the master bedroom which would belong to Tatsumi since he bought the place. The room next to it was almost as big, just didn't have the walk in closet and the huge luxorious bathroom with a deep spa bath, huge shower, a room to do you private buisness in.

(yeah i don't need to say toilet do i? oh well I just did anyway)

Plus it had a huge mirror and two sinks. The room that will be next to his is Tsuzuki's. Across from that room much of the same size with be Hisoka's and the one that's on the same side of Tsuzuki's just alittle further down with a bathroom in between will be Katsumi's. That's how Tatsumi figured anyway. The living room was huge, the den with a built in bar was nice and the kitchen was like one you'd find at a five-star restraunte.

They were all in awe as Tatsumi has them come in and just find a spot on the floor to sit since the living room furnature as well as Katsumi's furnature for her room wouldn't arrive for another couple of days while they would have to move Tsuzuki's, Tatsumi's and Hisoka's stuff over. Seren went on to look around as Katsumi went on up to what would be her room to put her stuff down, but not before Tatsumi spoke up.

" Ok you guys it's already five o'clock now, so Katsumi go ahead and unpack some of your stuff. Now i did manage to grab some blankets, atleast three for each room; two to make a bed and one to sleep with and a pillow. Go ahead and put your clothes that you'll be wearing tonight and tomorrow in your rooms, I'm going to go grab something for us to eat."

" Oh Ohh, I wanna come, pleeeaaasseee Tatsumi" said Tsuzuki with his pleading eyes that which gave him an instant yes.

" Ok then, you guys Tsuzuki and I are going out to get food, we'll be back" said Tatsumi

When they left both Seren and Katsumi pulled their laptops up and started looking over dreams. Hisoka was curious so he stayed to see what they were doing, but most importantly why since they were told no working today.

" You guys do realize that the chief said it's your day off as well as mine, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi's right?" said Hisoka

" Yes, but we need to put a automatic dream detector on so that way when it catches a certain type of dream we're looking for it'll alert us right away" said Katsumi

" Yes, as long as we remember to bring our computer pagers with us." said Seren

" Computer pagers?"

" It's a recent invention as well as the program. It's very useful for when your away from your laptop or undercover and can't have it with you." said Katsumi

" Yeah, since we'll both be going we really just need one and i'll take mine" said Seren

" Ok, but you better have it charged before we go, unlike last time you ditz" said Katsumi full heartly.

" Don't worry, I won't."

In the meantime Tatsumi and Tsuzuki are heading towards a burger place to grab something to eat and go. Talking about what new furnature they should get for the bedrooms and what they should keep when something was caught in Tsuzuki's eye. A glint, something that shined, something...silver. He didn't think much of it at first until he saw someone who had hoped wouldn't find him.

He takes off in a run, leaving Tatsumi behind to only end up running after him. When he got to the area that he saw him the man wasn't there anymore, but looked around anyway to see if he would appear. Startled when Tatsumi had caught up and puts a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder to take a moment to breath before asking.

" Tsuzuki...what's wrong?"

" I thought I saw Muraki. I was sure of it."

" Muraki? well he has been reported up in this area, but that's a bigger reason why you shouldn't run off like that."

" Oh, sorry Tatsumi. Though something has been bothering me."

" Well continue as we walk to the burger place"

" Ok, well from Katsumi's memory Muraki has a daughter in the future around the same age as Katsumi. " said Tsuzuki

" Yeah and from what appears she has the same taste in lilac eyes like Katsumi's as Muraki is with yours"

" Please don't say it like that. Anyway my thoughts are if Katsumi can come here from the future can this girl travel to here too? and if she does and finds Muraki what happens from there?

" Well I think those are questions only Katsumi can answer"

" But she's so sensitive about that girl. Maybe we should wait alittle longer"

" Whatever you want to do Tsuzuki, so now that we're here lets get the food and go."

That night after dinner they got themselves ready. Waiting at the door was the guys; Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Watari. As they wait there coming down in the black and pink dress, with black strap heels and her hair up in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon in it was Seren.

" About time, so Seren you sure you want to wear that dress, I mean what if your water breaks" said Tsuzuki

Another round of hits on Tsuzuki's head with a newspaper that came out of nowhere while she beats the brains out of him.

" Ok, Ok, Ok. Sorry. It was just a joke"

" Your a joke sometimes Tsuzuki" said Hisoka

" Oh Hisoka, that's mean. You shouldn't be so grumpy, hmm" said Watari with a big smile on his face.

Blushing from this Hisoka crosses his arms and quietly tells Watari to shut up. Then they hear the door close up stairs and waited patiently

" Alright gentlemen and...men. I introduce to you the cinderella of the underworld, the Queen of fists, the one and only lady of the house... Our money pinching tyrant of the dream department...Katsumi! "

There in the lilac and black dress coming down in the open toe heeled shoes, her hair in a french braid with the ribbon braided into it with another ribbon tying it up in a bow was Katsumi looking so grown up. They see her blushing as she reaches over and smacks Seren behind the head.

" You know I should kill you for that introduction, but what's the point you'd come back and haunt my ass wouldn't you?"

" Damn Skippy!"

" Ok ladies, lets get going." said Tatsumi.

It was huge. The colors of marble and gold just like old opera theatres. It certainly was grand, even the chandelier was grand. As they settled down into their seats there came Yuma and Saya to take their seats next to them. When they saw Hisoka in a tuxedo they giggled like a couple of preppy high schools and then when they saw Katsumi they just glumped her. Too precious they thought and to think that she was Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's daughter.

" Wow, your so cute." said Yuma

" And you have your mother's eyes. Very lovely." said Saya

" Thanks. Hey look it's starting." said Katsumi

The lights went dark and the curtains rised up to reveal the first scene. What looked like a old broken down opera house with a few people there auctioning some of the antiques inside of it. The curtain closes after the lights on the broken chandelier lights up and reopens to a scene of another opera being practiced and a young looking woman replacing the main actress in the opera. At that moment she looked very familier to Katsumi.

_" Who is she? she looks so familiar, but why? I've never seen her before and yet I feel like I have and it kindof scares me"_

In two balconies to the left away sat a young man in a regular black and white tuxedo. His silvery white hair combed in it's usual fashion with a pair of bonoculars watching that very woman on stage. She wore a beautiful white and light blue dress. Her long brown hair curled and flowing down past her shoulders. her ruby lips going perfectly against her pale skin and her blue eyes vibrant as ever. Her voice matched the beauty of her own boy and yet there was something different with her.

Then three balconies to the right of them was a young woman in a simple black suit outfit and heels. Her hair up in a bun with her bangs covering her left side, revealing her vibrant blue right eye. Smiling as she watched the performance.

Entranced by the whole performance, neither one looked away until they called for intermission, giving everyone a twenty minute break. In the meanwhile Katsumi was getting bad chills. Then for a moment as the others were getting up she froze. Hoping it wasn't true, she saw the one person she didn't want to see at all in this time and she was staring at Katsumi.

When Tsuzuki noticed that she hasn't moved she called Tatsumi over, but when they got there, she disappeared. Katsumi snapped out of it and looked around abit. Trying to see if she could see her amongst the crowd. The guys gentle had her sit back down before she fell off the balcony.

" Katsumi are you alright?" said Tsuzuki.

" I saw her..."

" Who?" said Tatsumi

" Misaki; Muraki's daughter."

* * *

Ok that's it 

**Tsuzuki: **That's it?

**Katt: **Yes, it's after one and I think it's a good time to end it now

**Tsuzuki: **But I want to watch the rest of the opera

**Tatsumi: **She can start the new chapter tomorrow, it is her day off after all

**Katt: **Yeah my day off to do what I want so I'll see if I want to or not, but I need more reviews, so please keep them coming.

**Tatsumi: **Although have you noticed you only have one faithful viewer and reviewer

**Katt: **Yes, so thank You _WickedLoverUnloved_ for your reviews. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3 Opera Nightmares

**Chapter Three**

**Katt: **Ok you guys here's chapter three of _" Tsuzuki, Will You?" _, but before anything else **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _nor do I own "_Phantom of the Opera"_, but **I do own **Seren and Katsumi and Misaki, oh and course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too.**

**Tsuzuki: **Yey, she's back

**Tatsumi: **See I told you she would, after all it is her day off

**Katt: **Plus there's nothing else but t.v and I can't think of what to do with the other stories I have so let's just continue, so ladies and gents...on with the show

* * *

While the others were out in the lobby getting drinks Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were scanning around to see the silvery-white haired girl, but was nowhere around. So while Tatsumi went to get them some drinks, Tsuzuki tried to calm her down and change the subject. 

" Isn't this theatre beautiful?" said Tsuzuki

" Yes it is, very eighteenth century. I wonder how they've kept it in it's original condition."

" I'm sure they've had to fix somethings and patch things up, but they've just kept it looking the same is all"

" Yeah."

" So have you ever wanted to be in an opera?"

" Not really, but if there was one that was open for me to try out for it'd be for Christine in _"Phantom of the Opera" _I love her character."

" Well, why don't you try singing one of her songs then and see if you would fit into that character"

She turned red, she never thought to sing, atleast in front of her parents. She took a moment to think, then stood up facing the theatre.

_" Think of me...think of me fondle when we say goodbye, remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try...spare a thought for me...or as enchanting as the sea but if you can still remember stop and think of me...think all of the things we shared and seen...think of me...imagine me trying too hard...think of the things we never do it will never be a day..."_

As she sung Tatsumi came in with drinks at hand with Hisoka and Seren with them and they just stood there listening to her sing. She never noticed that they were there. Not even Tsuzuki notice them there.

( yeah sorry for not having all of the song up, it's hard to get every word while listening to it.)

When she finished she first heard Tsuzuki clapping then more and when she turned around, crimson red she turned to see them there behind the seats.

" Why me? " said Katsumi

" What? i thought it was great" said Tsuzuki

" So where does the singing come from?" said Hisoka

" Well I've heard rumors that dad was a pretty good singer"

They all looked at Tatsumi as he turned a slight red. Then to clear the tension from himself he cleared his throat and walked towards Tsuzuki and Katsumi.

" Sorry i don't sing, but here you guys go. Tsuzuki I got you bourbon on the rocks and Katsumi a virgin Shirley temple"

(which is a cherry 7up or sprite with two cherries in it. They can make it with or without alchohal for those who don't know, i like it without alchohal, yummy!)

" Oh, thanks Tatsumi. So Tatsumi why don't you sing for us then" said Tsuzuki

" I told you I don't sing, besides I really think Katsumi gets her singing from Tsuzuki, especially after you sang so passionately last night Tsuzuki " said Tatsumi

He ended up doing a spit take as he turned red from embarresment from his comment. Never did he think Tatsumi would say anything like that and here of all places.

" Tatsumi! that's embarresing."

" I think...I'm going to throw up. I'm sixteen and I shouldn't be hearing this, not in my time and not in this time" said Katsumi.

" Wohoo Tsuzuki! so Tatsumi how high of a note did Tsuzuki hit as he _"sang"_ passionately to you?" said Seren

" SEREN!"

" C note; second finger on the A string on a violin if properly tuned" said Tatsumi

" Not too bad there" Said Seren

" This is embarresing" said Tsuzuki, slouching down in his seat as he slowly drank his bourbon."

" Wait a minute...Tsuzuki can sing?" said Watari

Throughout the entire conversation Watari was confused when they meant when Tatsumi said that Tsuzuki sang last night and had been meaning to ask about it. Hisoka grabs Watari by the ear and sighs.

" Come on Watari you can't possibly be this dense...on second thought, come here i rather tell you in private then embarress you and Tsuzuki at the same time." said Hisoka

" Well you better hurry, they start back up in five minutes" said Tatsumi.

he looks down as he goes to sit next to Tsuzuki and sees him trying to hide in the seat. He reaches over and puts an arm around him in a comforting way and kisses him on the cheek.

" I'm sorry for embarresing you Tsuzuki, I'll make it up to you."

" So then you'll be the one singing tonight?"

" Well see"

Just as Hisoka and Watari come back in with Yuma and Saya the lights started to dim down and the curtains opening to continue on with the Opera.

When it ended there was a standing obation, it was beautiful. As they were exiting, Tsuzuki grabbed a program, since he forgot when he was coming in to watch. When Katsumi asked to see it, she saw one familier name that she thought shouldn't be there.

_' Ukyou...that can't be right. She can't be the same Ukyou from my time, but there's no record of her having a daughter with that name in my time so why is she here?"_

Tsuzuki saw her puzzled as she read the program. He waited till they went their seperate ways; Saya and Yuma to their home, Seren to her apartment and Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, Hisoka and Katsumi to theirs. With Hisoka asleep in the back seat with Katsumi still awake and Tatsumi driving Tsuzuki went on to ask her the question.

" Katsumi you looked puzzled back in the theatre, is there something wrong?"

" Yeah, the lead in the opera; christine was played by a woman named Ukyou, no last name."

" So what's the problem?" said Tatsumi

" Well unless she had kids with her name and face that's the same Ukyou from my time and she still looks the same"

" Plastic surgery?" said Tsuzuki

" Nope, she said in an article that everything on her is as real as the air we breath, she's one-hundred percent real"

" And she still looks the same?" said Tatsumi

" Yeah, everything and just as frail looking too."

" Hmm, kind of odd, you think we should investigate her, never know if she's the one that's killing all those women" said Tsuzuki

" You do have a point, we'll run it by chief tomorrow morning and move on from there" said Tatsumi

In the meantime in a large dressing room with a large white dressing table with a mirror, a chair. A navy blue couch and a clothes rack was the woman who played Christine just getting her navy blue trenchcoat on when a man with silvery-white hair knocks on the open door.

" Hello Ukyou"

" Honey? you made it. I'm so glad."

" Well your performance was wonderful. I brought you some violets"

" Thank you. So Muraki what brings you down here? You usally just come to the show and leave when it's over"

" I just thought i come to see you. "

" So, still after that Tsuzuki guy are you?"

" Of course, you know me."

" Hmm, Now I know one of the reasons why I love you so much, you go both ways. So who would be the mistress me or him?"

He laughed. Never did he see such enjoyment she gets when they discuss his desires. Then another knock interrupted them and saw the same girl that Katsumi had seen earlier holding her black coat in one arm with a red rose and a violet in the other.

" Hello. Hope I'm not intruding. "

" Ah, how cute. Hmm"

" What's wrong Ukyou?" whispered Muraki

" She seems familer, her aura is similar to ours and...that silvery-white hair, that vibrant blue eye." whispered Ukyou

" Wait, one blue eye?" whispered Muraki

" I'm sorry, not to interrupt you, but you seem interesting in who I am, since I have Muraki's hair color and your blue eye Ukyou."

" How did you know our names?!" said Muraki

" Of course she knows mine, it's in the program, but who are you and how do you know his?"

" Well, my name is Misaki and would you believe that in twenty years from now you'll have a sixteen year old daughter?"

" No, that's impossible. We having a daughter? and how would you know?"

" Cause _daddy_ I am your daughter" the way she said it brought chills down their spines.

" Oh, prove it" said Ukyou

" Easy, you know I do have one feature that is completely Muraki's...and that's..."

She flips her bangs to the other side to reveal her one silver eye that is exactly like Muraki's. No one else could possibly have it, so as hard as it is to believe, she must be theirs due to having a vibrant blue eye as well as well as her features.

" Now do you believe me? Plus I know your fascination with Mr. Tsuzuki Seiichiro"

" Wait, don't you mean Asato, Tsuzuki?" said Muraki, alittle puzzled at the last name.

" Oh...that's right, you don't know do you? Well it turns out that Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, remember him?"

" Yes, he's the shadow master. Why you ask?" said Muraki

" Well in my time Tsuzuki and Tatsumi are married...and they have a daughter. She's my age...and she's my desire."

" Hmm, oh look dear she shares your desire for purple eyed people from the same sex, she must be your daughter" said Ukyou

" And i also share your passion for the opera _mother_ "

" Oh yes!, something of me lives before this frail body parishes"

" What are you talking about your still as young and lively, probably more in my time then now."

" Wow, she lives for another twenty years. So then what brings you here anyway?" said Muraki

" See the daughter of those time have traveled to this time to make sure her parents live and go through everything just so she's born. I want her parents seperated and out of the way."

" But then she wouldn't be born" said Ukyou

" Oh, but as long as you keep Tsuzuki alive, just kill Tatsumi after Tsuzuki gets pregnant with her and with only Tsuzuki being a single parent who would loose his mind, I can finally have her and you can do whatever you want with Tsuzuki, but you two must make sure I 'm born in this time so I can return."

" Hmm, destroy a future, ruin Tsuzuki's life, make him mine and have a daughter who will have what she wants...sounds too good to be true. How do I know you won't turn your back on me?" said Muraki

" I want her. She holds my biggest desire. Those eyes, I just want to engolf them slowly along with her body. I wouldn't even risk the chance of betraying you if it ends up her and/or me not being born."

" Very well then. Now I must be going." said Muraki

" But don't you want to help me capture my victumes while mom feeds on the evil that radiates off of them?"

( I know she actually draws in evil spirits, but i need some way for her to still be alive and young looking between now and twenty years later)

" Hmm, well that does sound like fun, come on pooky, lets and get to know our daughter. You can live with me if you want to dear." said Ukyou

" Hmm, Ok lets go, I am famished anyway. " said Muraki

They close the door behind them and walk on out and as they leave a strong chill goes down Katsumi's back, leaving her with a bad feeling about the rest of the night.

In a dark room with nothing but space inside stood Tsuzuki, but it wasn't Tsuzuki, it was him as a woman wearing what Christine in the opera wore. Then all of a sudden a light came on and sees a bunch of Tatsumi's dancing away with a fake version of him. Then he felt an arm go around his waiste and then around his neck. From the corner of his eye he saw a mask, but when he heard the voice he froze.

" Ah Tsuzuki, how lovely do you look as a woman and in that dress, but don't worry I'll be careful not to rip it off when your mine!" said Muraki

" No! Tatsumi!...Tatsumi!...Tatsumi!"

" He can't hear you, no one can. You are now past the point of no return my dear Tsuzuki and you shall be mine, in this time and in twenty years!"

He hears Muraki's cackling as he keeps calling to Tatsumi to come for him, crying as he trys and trys.

" Tatsumi!...Tatsumi!...TATSUMI!..."

Then a bright light started to appear and covers his eyes as everything starts to disappear around him.

_**During that time...**_

Couldn't sleep, Katsumi decided to start her laptop up to watch some of the dreams. Another perverted one from Watari, another dress Hisoka up from Yuma and Saya. She had gotten up to grab herself something to drink and when she came back up she heard a screaming coming from Tsuzuki's room and rushed over to the door.

" Mom?...Mom..."

She started banging on the door as Tatsumi and Hisoka came out.

" What's going on?" said Hisoka

" Mom's screaming, I think he's having a nightmare. He sounds like he's in trouble. Dad, listen, I think he's calling for you."

He puts an ear to the door and listens, when he hears a loud cry for him, he steps back and shoulders the door open to see Tsuzuki sweating up a storm, pale and continuing to call for Tatsumi.

Tatsumi rushes over and starts shaking him to wake up.

" Come on Tsuzuki wake up...Wake up Tsuzuki!...Tsuzuki! "

Then at that moment his eyes bursted open, his eyes dialated and breathing heavy. He looks at Tatsumi and throws himself into his arms crying. Katsumi went to her laptop and saw that the new nightmare from Tsuzuki was up. While she went to look at it, Tatsumi was trying to calm him down long enough so they could talk.

" Tsuzuki, please tell me, what's wrong?"

" It...it...it was terrible. There were so many of you and neither one helped me...I tried calling for you and no answer."

He started to cry again and Tatsumi just held him closer. He decided it would be best if Tsuzuki would share the bed tonight. He told Hisoka to make sure Katsumi get's back to sleep and they would see him in the morning. They got up and walked over to Tatsumi's room with Tsuzuki's blankets and pillow and lays them down next to his.

It took a little longer for Tatsumi to calm Tsuzuki enough to fall asleep, but eventually he did. Tatsumi puts a gentle arm around Tsuzuki and never let's go of him, hoping that if he has another dream he will have Tatsumi with him this time.

In the meantime after Tatsumi and Tsuzuki went to bed, Hisoka went over to Katsumi's room to see her just finishing watching something on her laptop with a glass of water beside her. When he asked what she was watching, she jumped a couple of inches off the ground.

" Gez Hisoka, you scared me."

" Sorry, but your father asked me to make sure you went to sleep."

" Oh sorry, but as a dream shinigami I must check all new dreams that appear while I'm awake."

" So I take it that's Tsuzuki's then?"

" Yes and I can see why it was a nightmare, but maybe you can tell me something. "

" Yeah, what?"

" There's someone horrible in the dream, please when you see him. tell me who he is."

" Ok"

She starts the dream up once more to play. When he saw the person he froze. He froze throughout the rest of the dream and felt just horrified. To see Tsuzuki like that was more then just a nightmare to him it seemed. When it finished he finally became more relaxed.

" So, who is he?"

" That is Muraki. Your mother's worst nightmare. He has been after Tsuzuki since I came to this department."

" So a couple of years or so?"

" Yes. He's terrifies Tsuzuki and worries Tatsumi. He's probably more scared then anything now. A long time ago Muraki had kidnapped Tsuzuki and it scared the hell out of Tatsumi. Now that they are a couple he'll be more determined to make sure that never happens again."

" I don't blame him. In my time both of them fear for me, but not because of your usual..."

" But because of that girl, huh?"

" Yes, she scares me. Everywhere I go when I'm alone there she is with a red rose in hand and always saying that one of these nights she'll take me away and then I'll be hers forever."

" Well, I can defiently tell you this. You should talk to Tsuzuki about it, he can relate to you in this certain thing. "

" Yeah, I will."

She turns her laptop off and goes back to her bed and falls asleep instantly as Hisoka leaves to his room for the night.

The next day at the bureou they had a meeting about another group of girls who got killed last night.

" So the killer got away this time?" said Tsuzuki

" And I haven't been able to clear up the shadow to see who's doing it." said Seren

" Keep working on it, I'm sure something will work, in the meantime. Like I said you guys go investigate these murders while Seren and Hisoka stay here." said chief Konoe

" But Konoe, what about the extra set of bite marks?" said Tsuzuki

" An extra set?"

" Yes, look it shows on both sides that there's a bite mark on each side. Is it possible that there's two killers? cause I doubt that the killer would do it twice to the same victum"

" Ok go ahead and check it out." said chief Konoe

" We have a huntch that a actress by the name of Ukyou; who plays the part of Christine in _" Phantom of the Opera" _We think that she might has something to do with it." said Tatsumi.

" Well is there any proof of this?" said chief konoe

" Katsumi said that this woman not only is alive twenty years from now, but she looks exactly the same. She's never aged. " said Tatsumi

" Well, go ahead and check it out. Ok you guys lets head out."

As they headed off to investigate, Tatsumi wondered something.

" Tsuzuki, when you mentioned the extra bite mark, you think there's a second killer, besides Muraki?"

" Yeah, unless he wants to throw us off, but for some reason I feel like...he's not alone" said Tsuzuki.

* * *

Ok you guys that's it. 

**Tsuzuki: **Why the nightmare? why?

**Katt: **Sorry, but it had to of been done, you would of had one sooner or later.

**Tatsumi: **Yeah, but it's over now so you don't have to worry.

**Katt: **Yeah...for now. Anyway please review and see ya.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Timing

**Chapter Four**

**Katt: **Ok you guys here's chapter four of _" Tsuzuki, Will You?" _, but before anything else **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _nor do I own "_Phantom of the Opera"_, but **I do own **Seren and Katsumi and Misaki, oh and course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too.**

**Tsuzuki: **Wow, chapter four already. This fanfiction is going by fast.

**Katt: **But this is going to be a long series.

**Tsuzuki: **what do you mean?

**Tatsumi: **it means well be around her longer even after the sequal is over.

**Katt: **Yup, so ladies and gents...on with the show!

* * *

They've been checking the scenes of the crime all day, nothing else leading them to even a close possible subject, atleast not to Muraki. They've decided to take a break from it and go eat at a cafe that's just across from them. They have just settled in, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi a cup of coffee and Katsumi a fruit drink when someone unwanted came up to their table.

" Well well well look who's here, isn't it Mr. Asato and his associate Mr. Seiichiro." said Muraki.

" Muraki! what are you doing here?" said Tatsumi.

" Hmm, tisk tisk tisk Mr. Seiichiro, relax. I'm not here for Tsuzuki, not now anyway. I was just leaving with my associates."

" Ohh Pooky!" said Ukyou

He froze and wished she wouldn't of said that name, cause at that moment Tsuzuki looked like he was going to go into a laughing fit. The feared doctor of all man called and he's called pooky.

" Pooky? why Muraki I didn't know you changed your name. It suits you well Doctor." smirked Tatsumi

" Um no, she is um...my..."

She comes up right behind him and slings an arm around from behind, giggling and smiling.

" Hello boys, I'm Ukyou; his fiance."

They stopped for a moment, that was Ukyou, the same one from last night. Looked abit different without her hair so primed and up and in those outfits. Here she looked like a nice normal woman in black pants and a white shirt with a blue clip in her long straight brown hair.

" Now Ukyou, that's not funny. They didn't know I was engaged and here you go calling me _"Pooky" _you know that's embarresing"

" I know, but I feel so much better now after I ate. man that steak was good."

" What? just that one or all three of them?"

" Three? she's got a good appetite on her." said Tsuzuki

" Oh Ukyou, this is Tsuzuki Asato."

" Oh...Nice to finally meet you, he's told me so much about you."

" Such as?" said Tatsumi

" Well he brings such...delight into my fiance's life. It perks him up when he talks about you."

" Somehow that doesn't sound right to me." said Tsuzuki

Then Muraki notices Katsumi sitting there with her laptop on her lap talking to Seren about the pictures she took while out there and made him smile.

" So who is this sweetheart that's sitting next to you Tatsumi? doubt it's your girlfriend."

" Nope, I'm Tsuzuki's new partner." said Katsumi, coming up with a labriant lie.

" Another one? so you chased Hisoka away too then?"

" No, I'm a temperary partner till Hisoka comes back from vacation."

" Well, are you sure? you look more to be Tsuzuki's...daughter" said Muraki with a glee look in his eyes.

They froze for a moment to think. How could he have known, there's no way possible. When Tsuzuki and Tatsumi was thinking, Katsumi laughed, confusing Muraki.

" I'm his daughter? really that's an interesting theory,so tell me who's my _mother _then?

Something Misaki never explained was how Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were her parents, but he knew she was. The eyes that Misaki so passionately talked about are exactly like Tsuzuki's.

" I may not know how it's possible, but I know your Tsuzuki and Tatsumi's daughter so don't worry. Hmm, she's right Ukyou...her eyes...just like her mothers."

" Oh Muraki, you can't be thinking that now are you?" said Ukyou

" Well, I am intrigued by our _youth _now a days, maybe I'll go for someone younger then Tsuzuki."

He gave a grim smile towards Katsumi, causing Tatsumi to pull her closer to him. Shooting daggers at Muraki with his eyes. Just as Tsuzuki was getting up to face him, he called for someone.

" Come along dear, if we don't hurry Ukyou won't make it on time back to the theatre." said Muraki.

" Yes Muraki."

A girl with brown hair with a high ponytail, wearing a white trenchcoat and white boots was walking over, her bangs covered her right eye, showing her left eye being vibrant blue. As she passed by Katsumi she smiled and just alittle bit she lifted her bangs enough to reveil her silver eye and then all three left.

Katsumi froze for a second. She had found them...and she couldn't let Misaki get away now. She jumped out of her father's arms and ran for it after them. Tsuzuki chased after her as Tatsumi told the waitress they'd be back and ran after them.

She ran and ran, trying to catch up to them, but atlast when she was so close to catching them, they've disappeared into the crown. They noticed she didn't run all that far and caught up to her.

" Katsumi, why did you run out like that?" said Tatsumi

" That girl was Misaki. She found her parents and I had to go after her. "

" So that's Misaki, but I thought she had white hair and a silver eye?" said Tsuzuki

" She goes, but with her hair all it takes is a hair flip and it turns to brown like her mothers and same with the bangs, move to one side and it ends up going to either the silver eye or blue eye. That's why I ran after her, I saw her silver eye. "

" Let's head back to the cafe and discuss all of this." said Tatsumi.

In the meantime back at the bureou, Seren and Hisoka were looking over some of the women with the similar nightmares from last night, which means that within a week they'll all be attacked in one night. While Seren is still trying to bring the shadow out and reveal the person they hear an explosion coming down from Watari's lab. Seeing him come out with his coat blackened and smoking still.

" Hisoka, I think I did it this time."

" That's nice Watari."

" Oh come on, test is please."

" No."

" But...you promised me you would after this morning. This isn't fair, I let you get away with doing that for nothing."

" Shh...Watari if I say ok will you shut up about this morning?"

" Yes."

" Ok, give it here."

He takes the small purple vile and downs it and...nothing happens.

" Hmm, that's strange. Hisoka how do you feel?"

" I...I feel great especially after our time this morning"

His eyes bugged out and covered his mouth. he didn't mean to say that, but it just popped out of his mouth.

" Ahh, yes I knew you enjoyed it." said Watari

" Yes, I even enjoy it the other way around. Ach! what the hell is wrong with me?!"

" Sounds like Watari accidently made a truth serum." said Seren

" What? Really? cool, good thing I wrote it down."

" This is awful, please tell me it wears off and soon." said Hisoka

" Well, I didn't really make it that stronge of a dosage so it should wear off in an hour or two."

" Two Hours!? Dammit, ok no one ask me anything."

" Hmm, you sure, so then I can't ask what you guys were talking about when Watari mentioned this morning"

" Sure you can ask, I meant no you can't" said Hisoka, getting frustrated.

" Hold on you guys..." said Seren

At that moment while Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Katsumi were eating, a message saying that Seren wants to talk on the webcam. She puts her headset on and clicks ok.

" Ok Seren shoot, what's going on?" said Katsumi

" Ok ok, I know we are suppose to be working and I was...until"

" Until..."

" Well Watari created another serum, hoping it to be the sex change potion and had Hisoka test it out this time."

" Ok, and..."

" Instead of a Sex-change potion, it's a truth serum and now Hisoka is all frustrated cause I'm embarresing the hell out of him."

" Oh gez Seren. That's cold...So Hisoka is it true with you and Watari?"

" yes, everything I deny about it is true, I mean dammit, Watari!"

" Yes! Thanks Katsumi."

" What's going on?" said Tsuzuki

" Sounds like Watari made the wrong potion...again and it turned out to be a truth serum which is now screwing with Hisoka cause he just admited about something going on between Watari and Hisoka." said Tatsumi.

" You don't have to say it like that Tatsumi!" said Hisoka over the microphone on the screen.

" Wow, you know I thought it was odd that Hisoka started going out all the time and be coming home in a shirt larger then him." said Tsuzuki

" And your just now realizing this." said Tatsumi

" Yup, but then again I just figured he ran out of clothes like he did on rare moments and grabbed one of my shirts."

" It happens more times then you think Tsuzuki, oh damn it. I can't wait two hours!" said Hisoka

" Listen chief Konoe earlier asked me to tell you guys to go undercover at the theatre, I've heard that they're looking for a back-up Christine so Ukyou can rest more due to her condition." said Seren

" So then your thinking that Katsumi should try out for the part?" said Tatsumi

" Well, thanks to pulling some strings...Ok I manipulated a dream or two of the producers and showed them a clip of her singing when we were in the theatre and loved her. You should be getting a call from him in a couple of minutes, oh and Tsuzuki, you are her agent so they don't get suspicious." said Seren

" What?! Seren! I can't sing in front of all those people."

" Sure you can, especially since Tatsumi shall be singing in it too."

" What! "

" It's not big, your one of the theatre owners in the opera. One of them got sick and needed someone so..."

" Your catching hell for this later Seren, but I guess we'll have to head over there then." said Tatsumi

Then as she turned off her laptop her cell phone rang and just like Seren said, it was one of the producers for the opera and just like that she got the part and was asked for her and Tatsumi and her _"agent" _to come down to the opera and get her ready for tonights performance.

In the meantime an angry Ukyou just stomped into her room, growling with anger she plopped herself on the couch and pouted. When they thought it was safe, Muraki and Misaki came over and sat with her.

" What's gotten you so upset Ukyou?" said Muraki

" They...they...they gave my part away!"

" what?"

" They said that I need to take it easy so every other performace they'll have my back-up do the opera so I get rest. I'm perfectly fine, I don't need rest."

" Now your being stupid Ukyou. You know that you do and this was a good thing." said Muraki

" Besides now we can spend alittle more time, if that's fine. I don't want to rob you guys of your time." said Misaki

" That's fine by me." said Ukyou

" So, do you want to stay to watch?" said Muraki

" Yeah, I want to see who my back-up is."

* * *

Ok, that's it.

**Hisoka: **Why? why me?

**Katt: **Oh don't worry, the truth serum will wear off by the end of next chapter...I think

**Hisoka: **You think?! how long do you plan to make me tell the truth?

**Katt: **I dunno, at this point i could make it last till like another story or something.

**Tatsumi: **Your so mean to little Hisoka

**Katt: **So making you sing on stage wasn't mean then...

**Tatsumi: **... No comment

**Katt: **Speaking of comments, please keep those comments up, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5 Office Romance

**Chapter Five**

**Katt: **Ok you guys here's chapter five of _" Tsuzuki, Will You?" _, but before anything else **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _nor do I own "_Phantom of the Opera"_, but **I do own **Seren and Katsumi and Misaki, oh and course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too.**

**Tsuzuki: **Wow, chapter five already.

**Tatsumi: **and it's going to be longer then usual, thanks to Katt's small delay

**Katt: **Hey, it's gonna be good...Plus you get to sing.

**Tatsumi: **You better be lying or I'm deducting your pay

**Katt: **Nice try, but I'm not on your pay roll and now ladies and gents...on with the show

* * *

It's been almost a month and still no luck, but then again there hasn't been anymore killings since that running in with Muraki, Ukyou and Misaki, which worries everyone. With Katsumi as Christine in the opera with Tatsumi as one of the owners and Tsuzuki their agent, it made everyone nervous.

They knew Ukyou was originally Christine before Katsumi came in and with her being with Muraki and Misaki finding them both there was no telling what they might be up to. In the meantime Seren makes a breakthrough and gets half of the killer(s)...unfortuantly it's the bottom half she got up.

Seren finally getting frustrated, she closes her laptop, sets it down into its case...then knocks her paper work everywhere, groaning and banging her head on her desk. Before she could cause a cocusion, Katsumi and Tsuzuki stopped her.

" I can't take it! I need the better equipment Katsumi."

" So what are you suggesting then?" said Katsumi

" I say we head back to our sector and see if brain boy finally has that program done. It was due a couple of weeks ago."

" Well I guess we should then. See if he's gotten it turned in or if he's bought more time to work on. "

" Thank You Thank You Thank You!"

She tackled Katsumi into a hug as Tsuzuki watched in interest. Not sure what they're talking about. He looses his train of thought when he feels a certain secretary quietly nibbling on his neck. Just his breathing was driving him nuts and wanted to ask the girls about the program before Tatsumi got too cozy and drags him away...again.

" Um...Seren, what's that program you guys are tal... tal... talking... abo... abou... about?" said Tsuzuki, stammering.

" Oh, it's a brand new program that's suppose to help us identify suspects that the victums had blocked out from memory. Our old system stinks. As you saw it took me a month just to get the bottom half of the person from one dream. This is suppose to cut that time more then half and it was due to finish two weeks ago. So if you can convince mister naughty secretary that this trip is a buisness trip that requires alittle bit of money then we can go get it."

" Plus I need to see how much of the departments money is left...that is if there is thanks to my boss and the lovely staff" said Katsumi sarcastically.

" Well...I'll cer...tainly...try..." said Tsuzuki, not able to take the nibbling, especially on the ear.

Tatsumi leads Tsuzuki to his office finally. As they walk away, Tatsumi slides a hand down one of Tsuzuki's back pockets and grabs his butox while with his other hand messing with Tsuzuki's shirt and Seren and Katsumi start laughing.

At that moment Hisoka and Watari come back, their hair messy, seeing Hisoka tucking his shirt back into his pants. The girls couldn't help but giggle. Office romance everywhere and...they weren't getting any. Understandable with Katsumi, no one dares to try since she is the daughter of Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, but no reason for Seren which brings her to being her ditzy daydreaming self.

" Office romance...it seems to be everywhere." said Seren

" Then go back to our department, I'm sure the science department misses you very much." said Katsumi with a smirk on her face.

" Haha, so I see Hisoka and Watari here had some themselves...I wonder if the truth serum is still into affect. So Hisoka was it good today?"

" Yes, especially on the possibly dangerous table that Watari does his experiments on...oh dammit! Stop it Seren!" said Hisoka

The girls started laughing, Seren almost falling over from laughter, then had a idea, which usually scares Katsumi cause it means going into someones buisness.

" Hey, lets go see our favorite couple and see how far they've gotten in Tatsumi's office." said Seren

" Oh heck no. That's my parents. No matter what year it is, I still don't want to see them doing it."

" Oh your no fun, lets go."

She drags Katsumi as well as Watari and Hisoka over to where Tatsumi's door is suppose to be, but is nowhere along the line. Then Katsumi starts laughing so hard she's turning purple from lack of breathing. When she stopped they looked at her to explain what was so funny.

" Oh man, this is one of mom's tricks. If she didn't want me to get into the cookie jar she put a o-fuda on it and the lid would be gone with no entry to the jar. Oh man, it looks like they know you better then you thought Seren."

" That's not fair." said Seren

While Seren steams for a moment, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi listen to them till they leave. They head over to Tatsumi's desk, which happens to be completely clear of everything. Tatsumi sit's in his chair while Tsuzuki sits up on the desk.

" Nice idea Tsuzuki, you really do know Seren more then she thinks."

" Yeah and apparently I use that trick in the future too." said Tsuzuki

" Yeah."

He removed his glasses and gets up to go lay them on a little wooden table near by where the door was and Tsuzuki gets up to lay his coat on the chair near by. Looking lovingly at his Lilac eyed shinigami with his cerulean eyes. He removed his jacket and lays it on a chair with Tsuzuki's.

He walks over to him and lays a gentle hand on Tsuzuki's cheek. Staring lovingly into each others eyes before they closed the gap between them. Slow at first, soft and sweet, then the kiss became more passionate as their tongues twisted and played in each other's mouth.

Tatsumi lead Tsuzuki back over to the desk as the kiss continued. Undressing each other along the way all the way to their boxers. Then Tatsumi has Tsuzuki lay ontop of the desk and crawls ontop of him, continueing the kiss as his groin rubbed against Tsuzuki's, hearing Tsuzuki moan drove Tatsumi mad, he wanted to take him now, but knew it was best to work it up first.

He kept slowly rubbing against him as he lead his kisses down Tsuzuki's jaw line, then his neck, leaving butterfly kisses all over his neck and shoulder, driving Tsuzuki nuts. The soft small kisses were enough to want to turn the table on Tatsumi and have him on top.

His kisses lead to Tsuzuki's chest then his nipples were he played with them with his tongue. Tsuzuki had his arms around Tatsumi, his hands roaming around Tatsumi's back. Tatsumi then slowly removed Tsuzuki's boxers to reveal is growing manhood as he takes it into his hand and with simple strokes of the fingers made Tsuzuki to arch his back and moan louder.

" Ahh...Tatsumi...Nnmm"

" Enjoying yourself then I take it?"

" Ohhhh...Tatsumi...Please..."

He knew what Tsuzuki meant, but he wanted to tease him alittle longer and kept stroking him harder now, playing with more then just his manhood now, causing Tsuzuki to arch more and to moan.

" Please what Tsuzuki?"

" Please...I'm about...about...I'm about to..."

" I understand."

Cause he was too, he removed what clothing was left. He reached into his desk drawer and brought out a small bottle and smeared alittle bit on his own. He brough Tsuzuki's legs up and slowly pushed him, seeing Tsuzuki grit his teeth, he stayed there for a moment to let Tsuzuki get comfortable.

" Ok Tatsumi. I'm ready."

He nodded and pulled out to the tip and goes back in, slow at first, listening to Tsuzuki moaning with each thrust. Kissing Tsuzuki on the lips passionately as he keeps his pace then back down to the nap of his neck. Tsuzuki's arms come around Tatsumi, scratching at his back, hearing Tatsumi growling and moaning, speeding up his pace.

Still stroking Tsuzuki, he was so close to his climax, Tatsumi still kissing him now had his whole hand around his eracted manhood, making Tsuzuki scream with pleasure.

" Ahh, Tatsumi...Tatsumi"

" Ohhh Tsuzuki..."

Both of them at their climax, they screamed each other's names and then released. Tsuzuki releasing himself on Tatsumi's hand and himself and Tatsumi inside Tsuzuki. He slowly pulled out and just layed there with Tsuzuki in his arms.

They stayed that way for a moment, not wanting to move. After a few more minutes they got up, cleaned up and got dressed. By the time Tsuzuki got his coat back on he had a thought, but got interrupted when Tatsumi said something.

" Well, I hope we got some energy for tonight Tsuzuki. Oh, before I forget. It's nothing much, but..."

Tatsumi reached into his desk and brought out a strawberry swirled cheesecake that said _" Happy 2nd Month Anniversary" _Tsuzuki smiled like a little kid at a candy store and jumped at Tatsumi in a big hug, knocking the air out of Tatsumi.

" Thank You Thank You Thank You, Oh I'm so glad you remembered. i got your gift with me too."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Tatsumi saw it and blushed a crimson red.

_" Is Tsuzuki thinking of what I've been thinking of? Does that mean that he wants to? this early into our relationship? Ok calm down, it could be anything in that little black box that resembles a ring box...Oh god!"_

Tsuzuki brought the box over and opened it up to reveal a silver watch, Tatsumi relieved that Tsuzuki wasn't the one to propose first. He smiled at the watch as Tsuzuki took it out and puts it on Tatsumi.

" This is very lovely Tsuzuki."

" Wait, there's more. See when you open it up, it's a four way picture watch, see the first one is of us, the next beside it is Katsumi, flip it again and there's a picture of both of all three of us and there's the watch, now flip the watch."

He looks alittle confused. He loved the pictures and the watch, but to flip the watch and noticed the time of the watch was attached to the hinges too and when he turned it, there engraved on it, it said;

_" To the one I love for all eternity; Tatsumi. Love Always, Tsuzuki."_

He blushed and he felt like crying. It was as if he just gave Tatsumi his answer if he were to propose to him right there and then. He looked up and saw concern in Tsuzuki's eyes for Tatsumi really was crying.

" Tatsumi..."

" This...is the best gift...I've ever gotten, I love you too Tsuzuki."

He smiled at the lilac eyed man and once again he got glomped by the same man. Tsuzuki was so happy that Tatsumi liked his present. He had been saving the money for that watch for the past month and a half. He gave up his favorite foods for just simple sandwiches and ramen at home. He'd do anything for Tatsumi.

" So shall we have that cheesecake or am i gonna have to give it to the lunatics out there." said Tatsumi

" No, no...lets eat."

Tatsumi took out a cutting knife and carefully cut into a nice size of cheesecake and gave it to Tsuzuki with a fork, then a piece for himself.

" I suggest you be careful while eating Tsuzuki, don't want any to fall onto the floor." said Tatsumi, smiling like he's up to something.

" What are you thinking Tatsumi?"

" Oh nothing love, just go on and eat your piece, then I'll put the rest in the mini fridge behind me."

Tsuzuki went onto take the first bite and found something hanging out of the big chunck of cheesecake that he took off of his piece. He set it down to dig it out.

" What's wrong Tsuzuki? was there something in your piece?"

Indeed there was... a silver chain and attached was a simple silver ring on it, too small for Tsuzuki to wear on his finger, but big enough to see something engraved on it. Saying;

_" I will love you for all eternity and longer Tsuzuki, Love Always Tatsumi"_

Now Tsuzuki was the one crying. He loved it and how it was given to him, it couldn't of been better. He didn't even know Tatsumi was watching him that closely till he felt a cloth on his face, Tatsumi was wiping the tears off of his face.

" I hope those are tears of joy Tsuzuki"

" Yes, they are. Thank You, I love you so much Tatsumi."

Tatsumi takes the necklace and cleans it up from any cheesecake thats sticking to it. Then goes over and puts it on around Tsuzuki's neck and lets it lay on Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki kept looking at it as Tatsumi puts the cheesecake away. Before they went out the door, Tsuzuki just remembered what he was about to ask.

" Say Tatsumi, do you have sound-proof walls here, I mean we were doing abit of screaming earlier."

Tatsumi froze, with all the passion he got caught in he forgot about sound-proofing the walls before anything else. Tsuzuki had noticed the look on Tatsumi's face and knew they were going to get hell from everyone when they come out.

" Well Tatsumi, it's ok. Let's just hope no one is at the door." said Tsuzuki, now alittle nervous about it.

Tsuzuki goes up to where the door was, simply puts a hand on it and the door returns with the o-fuda there and then burns off without leaving a mark on the door. They open it up, not seeing anyone in front of the door, they sneak out to head back to Tsuzuki's desk when they heard a forced cough behind them, scarying Tsuzuki right into Tatsumi's arms.

" You know you two should be grateful I came back around. Otherwise everyone would of heard you two."

Katsumi lays her hand on the wall and you notice a glimmer on the wall reflecting and disappears and a o-fuda appearing on the wall and burned, not leaving a mark on the walls.

" Katsumi? where did you learn that trick?" said Tatsumi

" By surprise, from both of you. It's a combined with magic and shadows and you two will learn later as well as how to combine your powers together." said Katsumi.

" So um, didn't you and Seren have to go to your department?" said Tsuzuki

" Yeah, but I wanted you guys to come with us. If you guys don't mind."

" Not at all. Now Tsuzuki I can't carry you there so can I put you down, please?" said Tatsumi, still holding Tsuzuki in his arms like a bride.

" Oh, sorry"

He puts Tsuzuki down and they walk on over with Seren who was having a laughing fit with teasing Hisoka cause he was still telling the truth and Seren was taking advantage of it.

" Seren! stop tormenting Hisoka and come on, we're heading over there now."

" Ah, your no fun Katsumi."

She turns her head abit and then looks up straight at Seren and pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. She had her serious face on and instantly paled Seren as well as Watari who saw it too.

" Does it look like I'm..._fun_ right now Seren?"

" Uh, no mam, I mean yes mam, I mean I'll be heading to the car now"

Nothing but a cloud of dust was all Seren left behind as she ran to Tatsumi's car. Then she looked at Watari who was still pale.

" And do you have the potion yet?"

" No mam"

" Then _why _are you still standing around. Get back to work!"

" Ack, yes mam."

Another trail of dust, this time Watari leaves it behind. When the two are gone, Katsumi smiles and giggles alittle.

" Now that's fun."

* * *

Ok that's it

**Tsuzuki: **That's it?

**Katt: **Hey, atleast you and Tatsumi finally have your love-making scene and you got presents and cheesecake out of it.

**Tatsumi: **She's right, just be grateful.

**Katt: **Besides, in the next chapter, Katsumi is going to have her big number outside the opera.

**Katsumi: **Yeah...wait I do?

**Katt: **Yup, now everyone review please and see ya later, ja ne


	6. Chapter 6 Office Nightmares and More

**Chapter Six**

**Katt: **Ok you guys here's chapter six of _" Tsuzuki, Will You?" _, but before anything else **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _nor do I own "_Phantom of the Opera" _or _" Chicago" _and any of the lyrics and songs, but **I do own **Seren and Katsumi and Misaki, oh and course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too.**

**Tsuzuki: **Ok why are you adding Chicago to this?

**Katt: **Cause there's a song there that fits perfectly with one part of this chapter, besides it's only one song and it will probably will be the only time I use any of the songs from

_" Chicago" _unless the readers want more.

**Tsuzuki: **Ok, so what song is that?

**Katt: **Can't tell you, it'd ruin it for the readers, so ladies and gents...on with the show!

* * *

It took them about an half an hour to get to their department by car, but they made it. Katsumi was getting nervous as they got closer to their departments door. She didn't want to see how much of a mess the place is, how many holes there was due to their own engineer made with his experiments, or how many souviners and jellies her boss had everyone buy for him, but most of all the costs of everything. 

They get there and she stops for a moment and pulls Seren over to her before opening the doors.

" What's wrong Katsumi?" said Seren

" I don't want to go in yet. I don't want to go in and see my mail box full of bills due to these people yet. You go on in, I'll come in in a few minutes."

" Ok, hmm sounds like their playing the soundtrack of _" Chicago" _sweet."

When Seren walked in, Katsumi had brought out a small device and puts the earpiece in and turns it on. Tsuzuki looked at it in interest as well as Tatsumi.

" What's that?" said Tsuzuki

" A listening device, i planted a mic on Seren so I can find out what's going on in there without having the heart attack of walking in and finding out the hard way. From the sounds of it, my song is coming up."

They were both confussed. _Her song? _and they didn't know what she meant. They watched as she grabbed a hat from her assigned locker that was nearby and her..._cane? _With her usual black slacks, white button up shirt, black shoes and tie she looked the part even with her hair in two pigtails that were curled that day.

If you listened carefully, you could hear the girls inside singing;

_"We...want...Billy"_

_"Where...is...Billy?"_

_"Give...us...Billy"_

_"We...want...Billy"_

_"B-I-Double-L-Y"_

_"We're...all...his"_

_"He's...our...kind of a guy"_

_"and ohh what luck"_

_"Cause here...he...is!"_

Then at that moment Seren jumped in to be the announcer, giving Katsumi her cue to jump in. She told Tsuzuki and Tatsumi to take a step off from her left to give her room.

_" Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the silver-tongued prince of the courtroom, the one...the only...Billy Flynn!" _sang Seren.

Just as the music started the door swung open to reveal Katsumi skipping with her cane at hand and jumping onto one of the long rectangular desks you normally would see in libraries only bigger. She starts to dance while she was singing.

_" I don't care about expensive things...diamond coats, diamond rings...don't mean a thing...All I care about is love"_

Then the same girls from earlier sat on chairs in front of the desk now singing with Katsumi.

_" That's what he's here for."_

_" That's what I'm here for...I don't care to wear silk cravats...ruby studs, satin spats... Don't mean a thing...All I care about is love" _sang Katsumi

_" All she cares about is love!" _sang the girls

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi walked in around as they watched Katsumi getting off from the table and skips around while looking around with a basket that came out of no where, picking up things from everyone's desk, it looks like sweets such as cakes, pies, and candy.

_" Gimme two...eyes of blue, softly saying..." _

_" I need you" _sang both the girls and Katsumi

_" Let me see her standing there and honest Mister, I'm a millionaire..."_

She puts the first basket down and goes with another one and continues to collect as she's skipping and singing.

_" i don't care for any fine attire...Vanderbilt might admire...No no not me...All I care about is love"_

_" All I care about is love" _sang the girls

She even whistled while collecting the stuff, getting now unopened sodas and lunchboxs, knowing it's from the department's savings cause she heard them talking about just buying the lunchboxs today with the departments savings.

_" That's what he's here for here...all he cares about is love." _sang the girls

_" Show me long raven hair... Flowin' down about to there... and when I see her runnin' free...Keep your money, that's enough for me... I don't care for packard cars or smoking long,buck cigars...No, not me..."_

After collecting six baskets full of nothing but garbage food that was on the list that they told they bought to Seren she walks up to her office door with Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Seren

_All I care about is...Doin' the guy in...who's pickin' on you...Twistin' the wrist that's turnin' the screw.."_

_" All I (he) care(s) about..is love!"_ sang both the girls and Katsumi

Then the music stopped and she opened the door to let everyone else in and before she went in to close the doors she told everyone she expected to have all the receipts that were used with the departments savings and if it was used in cases to be put with their file and reports, receipts stapled together and their names and for each one that sounded not important the money they spend would be docked out of their pay and continues from each paycheck till it is all returned.

She went on inside and went to her desk and sat down as Tsuzuki and Tatsumi looking around her office. Seren went on to sit in her own chair and recline. Then her boss walks in. He's short then Hisoka, bald on top, but grey hair on the sides and wearing his white shirt and slacks with his tie hanging off of him.

" Good afternoon Katsumi, Seren. Welcome back. So did you find your parents?"

" Good afternoon boss, thanks and that will be discussed later. Seren go on and get that program from Lei. He's probably going to be exploding again any moment if he hasn't already."

" Good point Katsumi." said Seren

She went on out as her boss came in with a small stack of papers in his hands. Looking a little pale and sweaty.

" So are those new cases boss?"

" Oh, these? well not really...they're...receipts."

" Re...ceipts...oh boss, don't tell you..."

" Yes, sorry Katsumi, but I'm sure a good portion of those receipts are for buisness, not pleasure."

" You better be right or your pay is deducted too."

She wasn't looking happy, in fact she was looking seriously mad and this time is was real as she leaned on her desk to get closer to the boss without killing him for the costs. She pushes her glasses up and laces her fingers together. She took a moment to close her eyes and then open them.

" So why are you still here boss, you better start working, you got money to repay."

" Ye...Ye...Yes mam!"

He runs out of the office, closing the door along the way. Katsumi sighs and lays her head on her desk next to the paperwork. She knew this was going to take a while if this textbook size stack of receipts with reports and files are just his, she'd hate to see everyone elses.

Tatsumi picked one of them and looked through. Looked at the receipt and turned pale. So much money and just on candy plums...if she was anything like him, she was gonna kill him by ten folds. He closes it and sets it to the opposite side of the pile.

" I'll help you Katsumi, so that's the pile where you deduct pay from and we'll make another for ones that are reasonable." said Tatsumi.

" It's that bad, isn't it? "

" Your not gonna like it at all."

" I unfortuantly have to look at it, it's the first one and it's usually the easiest one to deal with when it comes to the boss."

She picks it up while mumbling about candy plums. When she opens it up, she turns pale and puts the file down. It was worse the usual, which means the rest must be much worse then this.

" 93,800 yen! and on candy plums!" (that's $700 dollars in america, dang that's a lot of candy plums there.)

" Sounds like your boss is worse then Konoe." said Tsuzuki

" I hate so see everyone elses. Well there's really only two others that cost this much trouble other then the boss, one of them is Seren." said Katsumi

" So to compare, Seren is the equivilance of Tsuzuki and this Lei guy is Watari." said Tatsumi

" That sums it up, except ten times worse. Seren doesn't need to destroy a building to rack up a bill like that." said Katsumi

Then out of the blue they hear a explosion coming from the right side of them. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi run towards the door and opens it up to see a smokey Seren and a strange looking guy. Shoulder length purple hair, green eyes and wearing a black suit and a white trench coat that's now smoke colored.

" You idiot, Katsumi is going to kill you when she finds out how much damage you've done this time." said Seren

" That's ok, just another receipt to add to the stack."

" She's going to kill you Lei."

" Well might as well and get it over with now."

They walk up and see Tsuzuki and Tatsumi there, going around to look and see how bad it was...it was bad, you had a grand view of the outside since half the room was gone now. Then they heard the loud angry scream of Katsumi and they rushed back up to her office in time for Seren to hold Katsumi back. The stack was bigger and worse then her boss and with finding out how bad the damage was, she was threatening something worse then death.

" LEI! UNTIL...THIS ROOM IS REBUILT AND REPAID...YOU GET NO PAY CHECK...AND I DOUBT YOU'LL BE GETTING ONE FOR THE NEXT MILLENIUM AFTER I GO THROUGH THESE FILES."

" Oh Katsumi, please...be resonable, not all of them were because of exploding experiments, there's some that were for the programs."

Still steaming, she trys to control it while grinding her teeth when talking.

" So...where...are...they?"

" Um...unfortuantly the ones I was working on went with the explosion."

By then Tsuzuki and Tatsumi ran over and held her back as she trys to attack Lei again.

" But wait Katsumi, I ended up making back-ups and gave them to boss and the one I saved is the one you guys need." said Lei

" See Katsumi, he saved them, now calm down and regain your posture." said Tatsumi

She stands up straight and fixs her shirt, then goes on to sit down, her hands curled on the arms of the chair and breaths.

" Fine...give it to Seren and lay your receipts on the desk, sorry for screaming at you. I'm sure not all of them are for your animal-changing potion. So you might get a paycheck within half a millenium, as long as you don't cause anymore explosions. Now get out of my office before I change my mind."

He didn't say anything, he just left. She slumped in her chair. She was exhausted from it all. Tsuzuki now sees what the other reasons why she didn't sleep or eat. She was exhausted from all the spending her co-workers do. He went over, lifted her up from her chair, sat down and sits her down on him and holds her. Her head lays on Tsuzuki's shoulder. He looks at her then at Tatsumi.

" I'll be right back Tsuzuki, I think I need to straighten things up here before we leave." said Tatsumi.

He goes on out and closes the door. Within an hour Tatsumi had brought in two stacks of receipts with files; one was for to deduct paycheck and the other was reasonable, amazingly the receipts for the reasonable was ten times better then the boss's and Lei's alone. In fact the stack for the deducted paycheck, there was one or two maybe three files if any from each person.

" Here Katsumi, this pile is for the reasonable and this is for the deducted. I'll go ahead and file them and put in the amount for each paycheck to be deducted each time to pay back for what everyone has spend and I'll go ahead and look through these. Just go ahead and sign where you need to and then we can leave for home." said Tatsumi

" ...You didn't have to do that dad."

" Nonsense, you only just got here and already stressed. Now I told them that for each thing they purchase they must send a copy of the receipt, report and file to your e-mail and a copy for me. We can go over and each week we'll take the time to go through them and sign them off so this doesn't happen again, ok?"

" Ok, but still you didn't have to."

" Katsumi...your sixteen, your still so young to have to put up with all of this, if I know you, you had a system here."

" Yes, I told them that if any necessary purchasing they must tell either me or...SEREN!"

" Opps...I'm a dead woman, I'm sorry Katsumi. I got copies of the files for the reasonable ones, but I didn't know about the others, I swear."

" Oh Seren... I know now how everything could of been so screwed up with the money when I came here. "

" So you both are the departments secretary?" said Tatsumi

" Sort of, she's more of one of the on-the-job shinigami then office, but all the same, yeah. Seren you said that you were doing better with money managing?" said Tsuzuki

" Yeah I was and I had been getting the files like Katsumi said if she couldn't receive them. I looked them over and said ok, they just needed to be signed and it's my fault, i forgot to write them down in the notebook to bring with us, but I can tell you which ones are reasonable from boss's and Lei's pile." said Seren

She picks each file up, looks at the title and the amount and within twenty minutes she finished, with a small pile of reasonable from boss and most of the pile of reasonable for Lei. She saved herself and saw Katsumi relax, a lot more since Seren helped sign too and everything was done and ready to be filed.

When things were done they got up and out of the office to find every employee hiding behind their laptops, not just from Katsumi, but from Tatsumi too. They went on out and headed back to the car.

They dropped Seren off at her place, saying that she was going to putthe program in, said it'd take an hour to download it and then about a day or two to finish off with the revealing.

When they got home, they had brought home burgers for dinner. Katsumi was still feeling some stress after this day, she had wanted to forget this day and just go upstairs and bathe. After dinner she did just that, but as she headed to the bathroom she heard something coming from Hisoka's room. She puts her ear closer and you see her eyes go wide and without saying anything she headed back downstairs to sit down at the couch with her parents.

" Hey, weren't you going to take a bath or something?" said Tsuzuki

" I don't think it's the best time to go up."

" Why?" said Tatsumi

" I heard groaning from Hisoka's room. It sounded like Hisoka and...Watari in there."

" Ok, understandable, we'll wait till they come out and down, sooner or later they would have to." said Tatsumi

The timing was perfect cause within that time they heard the door open and mumbling coming from them about being quiet in case they came home. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki stood behind the stairway as Hisoka in just his boxers and Watari just now buttoning his pants, his shirt unbuttoned, his tie over his shoulder with his belt. They start heading towards the door when Tatsumi and Tsuzuki came out behind them.

" Never knew you were a boxers man Hisoka." said Tsuzuki

" Nor did I know you like the younger ones Watari." said Tatsumi

They froze, they didn't want to, but they turned around and there they were right there staring at them. Hisoka had turned red everywhere and Watari just laughed it off.

" Well Hisoka looks like we got caught. " said Watari

" So why are you laughing?" said Hisoka now distressed from this.

" Cause you were always afraid of being caught at work or a restraunt or even at your office, but the one time your not at your own home and we're caught. So will you stop being so frustrated about it and just accept my love openly, besides it's not like everyone doesn't know by now thanks to that truth serum."

Watari hugs him and Hisoka just accepts the truth, he knew Watari was right about this and just sighed.

" Yes Watari, your right. By the way Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, how did you know we were upstairs? or even home?"

" Katsumi was heading upstairs to take a bathe and heard moaning from your room and recognized Watari's voice." said Tatsumi

" Oh, um...Sorry Katsumi." said both Watari and Hisoka

" Well I better get going, good night Hisoka." said Watari

" Good night Watari."

Watari kissed him on the lips and then lets himself out the door. He stood there for a moment, then realized that not only was Tsuzuki and Tatsumi still looking at him, but were in his boxers still. He excused himself and ran upstairs to put some clothes on.

In the night filled sky, standing ontop of the theatre house was Tsuzuki in his usual clothes. It was cold and it appeared he was alone with Tatsumi, but then from a distance they saw a glimmer and then a cry of help.

They ran over towards the source and notices the background changing from the roof of the theatre house to the grounds in a park and sees Misaki lifting Katsumi by the waist into the air, taking her away. Tsuzuki trys his o-fudas, but were simply directed away from her and Tatsumi trys to use his shadow, but knocks it away. She smirks at them and laughs.

_" Shadows and magic can't work on me alone. Try saving your daughter now."_

She laughs as she disappears with Katsumi screaming to them to help then...they wake up, both in a cold sweat only to hear a scream...coming from Katsumi's room.

* * *

Ok that's it. 

**Tsuzuki: **You can't be serious!

**Tatsumi: **You can't leave a cliffhanger like that.

**Katt: **Yes I can cause I'm the writer, but don't worry as long as people review it'll be done soon enough.

**Tsuzuki: **Please review, I need to know if Katsumi is safe.


	7. Chapter 7 Heartfilled Fear

**Chapter Seven**

**Katt: **Ok you guys here's chapter seven of _" Tsuzuki, Will You?" _, but before anything else **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _nor do I own "_Phantom of the Opera",_ but **I do own **Seren and Katsumi and Misaki, oh and course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too. **Oh and before I forget from Ch. 6 I meant to put down im my disclaimer; I also** own **Boss and Lei, just so you know.

**Tsuzuki: **Can we just go straight to the story please

**Katt: **But I haven't even done my opening line

**Tatsumi: **Then please do, we must know what happens to Katsumi.

**Katt: **Oh, right. Ok well ladies and gents you heard them...on with the show!

* * *

_" Shadows and magic can't work on me alone. Try saving your daughter now."_She laughs as she disappears with Katsumi screaming to them to help then...they wake up, both in a cold sweat only to hear a scream...coming from Katsumi's room. 

They keep banging on the door for her to open it, but ended up shouldering the door to find Katsumi there screaming for help in her sleep while her shadow, even though it was trying to protect her, she was sinking into her own shadow.

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki rushed in and grabs her arms to pull her out, but the shadow wasn't willing to let go and Tatsumi was getting fed up with it.

" I am shadow master Seiichiro, Tatsumi. She isn't in any danger, now I command you to let GO!"

Following orders the shadow lets go of her and goes back to being a regular shadow. She had woke up still in her cold sweat and shaking after the shadow lets go of her and Tsuzuki and Tatsumi holds her. They lay her down, but she wasn't letting them go. Her dream had scared her so badly she wouldn't let go and wasn't going to be getting it out of her soon.

Hisoka who had woke up from the screaming and saw Katsumi awake with Tsuzuki and Tatsumi went on to call Seren over to look over the dream. She arrives within an hour with her laptop and plugs it in in Katsumi's room; who finally fell asleep in Tsuzuki's and Tatsumi's arms, still not letting them go.

" Ok you guys, prepare yourselves. You may not like her dream at all."

She clicks onto Katsumi's file and it starts playing;

_**Katsumi's nightmare**_

Standing ontop of the theatre roof in Christine's dress from the opera, cold and alone. Then before she knew it she was grabbed around the waist, it was Muraki who grabbed her. She tried to scream, but no sound and the next thing she knew she was being passed over to Misaki and now was back in the park.

She looks down to see Tatsumi and Tsuzuki trying to save her, she cried for help, but it was no use, she ended up disappearing with Misaki into a dark room, where she was chained to the wall.

No one was around and felt somewhat relieved and yet, not safe at all. Then she heard voices outside her door. She tried to move with the chains still on, but no luck and when the door opened it was Tatsumi and Tsuzuki at the door, she felt happy for a moment, then shock overcame her as she saw a sword came through Tatsumi and pulled back out.

He falls to the ground, holding his bleeding wound. Right behind him was noneother then Muraki, then grabs Tsuzuki and holds a dagger to his throat. Then he slashes Tsuzuki's neck and he falls over, holding his neck, coughing up blood as she watches them die slowly in front of her. He looks up at her and smiles.

" Now my dear, it's time for you to bleed alittle, after all the color of red...like your mother, I'm sure it'll fit you just beautifully, but before I do, i'll let you watch them die." said Muraki

Her eyes widened and tears dwelled in her eyes. She had finally snapped, to watch her parents die in front of her was her worst nightmare. She looked at him with fire blazing in her now darkened eyes and screamed.

" NO!"

Her shadow burst from her and covers to walls, bringing her parents down, hoping the shadows would take them to the hospital as the rest of the shadow starts chocking on Muraki and she continues to scream, letting it be the last thing Muraki hears before he dies as the shadow starts developing her in it's darknes before she felt two pairs of hands try to pulls her out and into the light.

then it goes dark and the nightmare ends.

_**dream ends**_

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were shocked and horrified. They could see now why Katsumi wasn't going to let go, she didn't want for her holding her parents be nothing more but a dream.

" You see...Katsumi has horrible nightmares, sometimes I think their memories then nightmares sometimes, but then again just like that one, I hope it isn't." said Seren

" I wonder how long she's been having these nightmares" said Tsuzuki

" Why you wonder Tsuzuki?" said Tatsumi

" Well, these nightmares could be another reason why she came to make sure everything goes right, she doesn't want to see this kind of stuff ever happen. Or maybe...in the future...we're...we're..."

" Don't even suggest it Tsuzuki, don't even think it. We need to believe that ourselves in the future are fine, for Katsumi's sake we do." said Tatsumi.

Then Seren notices something coming up on the screen and it shows Katsumi is having another dream and to make sure it wasn't a nightmare this time, she brought it up for them to watch. A sigh of relief when they saw she was having a pleasent one, but everytime Tatsumi tries to put her down something wrong seems to start in the dream and when he brings her closer to him it's back to a nice dream.

" Hmm, looks like touch is the only way she'll have a good dream, you two have warm auras and she feels safe with you two, so probably for tonight I suggest you stay with her."

" Hmm, Tsuzuki head on downstairs and have the couch-bed ready so we can sleep there." said Tatsumi

He heads on down to get it ready. Since it was already four in the morning, he told Seren to go ahead and sleep in her room and is sure that she can borrow some of Katsumi's clothes. He heads on down with Katsumi and lays her down between them and falls asleep.

The next morning, they've let Katsumi sleep while they went on to get breakfast ready and while the muffins baked, they drank their coffee. Now and then they kept looking back and Tsuzuki still wondering if what he said last night was true.

Tatsumi sees the concern in his eyes and lays a gentle hand on his to comfort him. He got up and started massaging Tsuzuki's shoulder, to try and help him relax. He kept telling Tsuzuki that everything will be alright. Then they saw Katsumi get up and roam upstairs to take her shower for the day and wondered something.

" Should we let her come to work with us today Tatsumi, I mean after last night. Think she can handle it?"

" I don't really know, yesterday was stressful enough for her, but then that dream. She may not be able to, but will she let that stop her? I doubt it." said Tatsumi

Then coming down was Hisoka in his usual jeans and shirt and then Seren borrowing one of Katsumi's more comfortable shirts and jeans wit her laptop at hand, working with the new program now.

She sets it down as she grabs a mug of coffee and goes onto sit down with it. Tatsumi goes on the grab the muffins as Tsuzuki and Hisoka watch the new program do it's thing.

" So has everything gone alright with the program?" said Hisoka

" Yes, the download went smoothly and I'm just now testing it, since I wasn't able to last night. So where's Katsumi? I see she's not down here."

" She went to take her shower." said Tsuzuki

After the muffins have cooled down abit and everyone has gotten to their second muffin was when Katsumi came down in her usual outfit, with her hair in a loose ponytail, but something looked different as she headed to the table and sat down. Her mind seemed fogged and occupied.

" Um, do you want something to eat Katsumi?" said Tsuzuki

" No thanks...I'm not hungry" her stomach growls

" That's bull Katsumi...Katsumi!" shouted Seren

Snapping Katsumi out of her trance, she looks up now at the angry Seren. She was not going to hear this after finally getting her to a healthy habit of eating and sleeping.

" You are hungry Katsumi, do not play this game Katsumi this is not going to work. Don't you want to be healthy? atleast for your parents sake try and stay alive!"

That's what did it. She broke down...and cried. Still remembering from last night, she felt so horrible she cried. Seren never felt so bad for hurting her own partner.

" I'm...sorry Katsumi."

" It's...not...your...fault...I've...I've...FAILED!"

Her mind was still on the dream and felt that she really did fail them for the situation she left them in back in her time and feared the worse. Tatsumi goes over and holds her while as Tsuzuki brings her a muffin and milk and hugs her as well.

" Katsumi, you haven't failed anything or anyone. " said Tatsumi

" And you certainly wouldn't fail us, no matter what." said Tsuzuki

She sat there and started nibbling on her muffin as they stood up. Concern crossed their faces, not know what to do now.

All five of them took the day off. Konoe wasn't going to argue with Tatsumi when it comes to matters like this. While Katsumi stayed at home watching the tv blankly with Seren working with the new program and Hisoka watching tv with Katsumi, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi went on out for a while.

Tatsumi kept looking at Tsuzuki, seeing his solemn face, trying to think of something to say or talk about he see's a icecream parlor and had an idea.

" Say Tsuzuki, you want some icecream? I'll pay."

He snapped up and smiled at Tatsumi. Relieved to see him smile, anything was better then seeing him depressed and if free sweets didn't work then nothing would of. They came back out after a few minute, Tsuzuki with chocolate icecream and Tatsumi just plain vanilla icecream cones.

They kept walking around till they saw what would be considered one of Seren's stores if she was a guy. Tatsumi had just remembered that a month ago he had bought something for Tsuzuki and hadn't given it to him yet and would have to let him try it on. Then the thought of clothes came up and realized that both of them need new clothes and on the way pick out a couple of outfits for Katsumi.

" Say Tsuzuki, need any new clothes?" said Tatsumi

" Well I guess, since you mentioned it, I think I need new boxers, some of them have holes in it now" he smirks at Tatsumi, knowing why there's holes in the first place

( oh, Tatsumi is such a naughty boy.)

" Hehe, alright. There's a clothes store over there. Lets pick up a couple of shirts, pants you some new boxers and a couple of outfits for Katsumi" said Tatsumi

They agreed and went on into the store. That entire day they've spend together was shopping, eating and just walking together. Then Tsuzuki notices something in a store window. A locked on a gold chain. He pointed it out to Tatsumi and had an idea for it. he agreed and went on inside and they purchased it and for free, Tsuzuki was able to engrave on something on the inside of the locket. Then after that they left and started to head on back home.

When they got home, they've noticed that dinner was ready...it was pizza and soda. Katsumi was smiling and eating her pizza happily. Glad to have forced her to stay home instead of work. Then Seren had noticed the bags and had to know what they bought.

" So what all did you two shop for?" said Seren

" Clothes, that's all" said Tatsumi

" Oh, Katsumi this bag is yours, we bought you some new clothes." said Tsuzuki

She leaped out of the couch-bed and grabs the bag to only bring it to bed with her, then gives them each a hug and thanks them. Seren was almost disappointed, until she saw a certain bag she saw with a store name she knew well of.

" So, was buisness and casual clothes all you two bought?" said Seren

" Of course, what else would we buy Seren?" said Tatsumi

" Oh I don't know...maybe...something like from..."

Then she snatches the bag and smiles. Pointing to the name to Katsumi, she falls over laughing while holding her new white shirt with black fishnet style sleeves and bellbottom jeans to match.

" So you two, explain what you bought from here before I take the stuff out and show it to Katsumi." said Seren

" We just bought clothes, that's it." said Tsuzuki

" uh huh, so then...wait is that a pair of..."

Before she could say anything else Tatsumi grabbed the bag and tossed it to Tsuzuki who had already ran past them, caught the bag and ran upstairs to lock it in the bedroom.

" Run Tsuzuki Run!" said Tatsumi

" Huh? but? wha? that's not fair." said Seren

At this point Katsumi is turning blue from laughter, rolling all over the floor, this was too much for her to bare. A few minutes later Tsuzuki finally came down with something in his hands that he had with him when he ran upstairs. He went over to the table, kissed Tatsumi on the cheek and sat next to Katsumi.

" There's one more thing we wanted to give you before your guys performance tomorrow night." said Tsuzuki

" Oh, what is it?"

" Close your eyes and open your hands out together." said Tatsumi

She closes her eyes and opens her hands together. Very quietly they took the necklace out and showed it to Seren and Hisoka. Seren was mesmerized by it and wanted to giggle, but Hisoka covered her mouth to not make a sound.

Then instead of putting it in her hands, Tsuzuki got up and puts it on her. She opens her eyes and lifts what was hanging from her chest and saw a gold heart shape locket with a purple flower on it that they had bought for her. She opened it and saw a picture of the two of them together and then of all three of them. She looked on the back and smiled, almost cried from it. It said;

_" Our hearts will always be with yours. Love TsuxTat."_

She lays it on her chest. Gets up and hugs them both. She didn't expect any of this, yes she was their daughter, but not for another few years. She didn't expect to be treated as such when she came to the past, just expected to be treated like another employee or another kid.

" So now Katsumi, no matter where we are, you will always have us right next to your heart." said Tsuzuki

" So your never alone. Not as long as you wear the locket." said Tatsumi

" Thank you...both of you."

After everyone has gone to bed, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were still up. They had just finished putting their clothes away when Tsuzuki had came across a hidden bag in the closet. It was from the same store they bought Katsumi's dress from and remembered that he had bought something from there, but didn't know what. Didn't want to pry, but he was just curious and looked inside. Tatsumi noticed that Tsuzuki had been in that same spot for a couple of minutes and wondered what caught his attention.

" Um, Tsuzuki... Is everything alright?"

" Uh, so Tatsumi...when were you going to tell me?"

He didn't know what Tsuzuki was talking about till he turned around and showed him the bag. He had forgotten that he hid it there in his closet and turned red. He also remembered why he had bought it and didn't help his case any when he felt his pants getting tighter around him.

" Um...Tsuzuki...I can explain..."

" So that explains why you bought the handcuffs...the pants...the cuffs...I looked sexy like that to you in Counts dream?"

" You remembered?" said Tatsumi

" Hard to forget. Besides you turned all red when I mentioned it."

" Sorry for not tell you Tsuzuki, I kind of wanted to wait. Atleast until we had one night without anyone here." said Tatsumi

Then a devilish smile played across Tsuzuki. An idea had occured and it scared Tatsumi for a moment. If he had an idea, it was about this. Tsuzuki had took the pants out of the bag and studied them for a moment...then folds them back up and puts them back. then grabs the rest of the bags and puts them with that one in the closet. He went on and changed out of his clothes and into his tight sleeping pants, which just drove Tatsumi crazy. The pants fitted his legs and butt perfectly on where you saw the shape. His fine legs and butt just enough to make him want to reach over and touch.

Tsuzuki now knows about the buttless chaps and is not torturing by wearing those pajama pants. He crawls over into his side of their new bed which was a queen size pillow top matress with a cherry wood framing. the bedding was purple and blue with silver and the pillows big and fluffy. They had gotten it about three weeks ago after they had gotten a bedroom desk for the lamp to be on.

He layed on top of the cover, spread out on his side. Tatsumi kept control of himself and went on to put his on. He layed down beside him and sets his glasses down and closes his eyes, but the distraction was too great when he felt something rubbing against him. When he opened his eyes he saw Tsuzuki on top of him.

Now did he just notice one thing about the pants that looked more pleasing then usual...Tsuzuki wasn't wearing anything underneath those pajamas. It was driving him nuts, feeling Tsuzuki rubbing against his private area...and doing it on purpose.

He couldn't take it anymore and tosses Tsuzuki onto his back on his side of the bed and Tatsumi on top of him and dove his mouth onto his for a passionate kiss. He turned off the lights and continued on from there.

The next day Katsumi walked on in with Hisoka and Tatsumi and Tsuzuki falling behind as they went on towards the meeting room with Chief Konoe. Once again they went over the murder case. With Seren now so close to finding out if their suspicions are correct or not.

" Keep up the good work Seren, now Katsumi...Tatsumi...Tsuzuki, while you three have been at the rehersals, have you guys found anything suspicious?" said Chief Konoe

" Every rehersal we've been to, Ukyou isn't there and that's on the nights that these nightmares of other women appear." said Tatsumi

" Anything else?"

" She didn't seem very please when she found out that they found a second Christine so she wouldn't have to perform so much due to her health." said Katsumi

" So your saying she might be revengeful about being put aside. Have you ever seen her with anyone?"

"We've seen her only once outside the theatre...and that's with Muraki." said Tsuzuki

" Not a good sign. If she's with Muraki there's a good chance she told him about this." said Hisoka

" Yes, but since she's never seen who the new christine is, Katsumi is safe from revenge for now. Ok Watari have you found anything interesting with the victums?"

" Well besides having the extra set of bite marks there, there is a difference with them. One set is smaller then the other." said Watari

" So it looks like we are looking at two different people." said Tatsumi

" Right, well you three be careful tonight. It's Katsumi's and Tatsumi's first performance. We don't know if Ukyou and Muraki will be there."

" Oh chief there's one other thing. Just like Katsumi, someone from her time followed her here." said Tatsumi

" Oh, who is this person then?"

" Her name is Misaki Kazutaka; she's Muraki's and Ukyou's daughter from Katsumi's time." said Tsuzuki

" What?! and I'm finding this out now!"

" I'm sorry, but she's not someone I like discussing about." said Katsumi

" Misaki is like Muraki, they both share a _desire _for purple eyed shinigamis. She wants Katsumi just like Muraki wants Tsuzuki." said Tatsumi

" I see...alright then, Tsuzuki you keep an eye out for and Tatsumi, stay as close to the stage as possible. Seren find out who is doing these murders as fast as you can. Watari and Hisoka you shall go with them as producers on a star hunt."

" You gotta be kidding me." said Watari

" What was that?!" said Chief Konoe

" Nothing...sir!" said Watari

" Good, now go on. Katsumi and Tatsumi are due to be on stage in about nine hours. I suggest you get some rest before heading there."

They ended the meeting and went onto do what they needed to do. Seren told them she'd have the murderer in view within the nine hours. In that meantime the rest of them went on out to grab something to eat before heading over to the theatre.

As it got closer to time and the seat fill up with high and middle class folks. Up in one of the balcony seat was a family of three that sat there. Waiting for the opera to start. The girl in the middle of her parents, wearing a black suit set with heels, her brown hair was down and curled, her bangs covering one side of her face revealing her blue eye, snickering and smiling as she looks at who plays the part of Christine.

_" Almost time and soon...you'll be mine, oh my dear lilac eyed love"_

* * *

Ok, that's it. 

**Tsuzuki: **Not again.

**Tatsumi: **But we are getting there.

**Muraki: **And pretty soon I'll have what I want

**Katt: **No, bad Muraki. Go back to your family

**Muraki: **I will...right after I take Tsuzuki.

**Tatsumi: **Over my dead body, parten the pun there.

**Muraki: **That can be arranged

**Katt: **Ok you guys, please review before I end up having to clean up the mess from these two.


	8. Chapter 8 Opera Frenzy

**Chapter Eight**

**Katt: **Ok you guys here's chapter eight of _" Tsuzuki, Will You?" _, but before anything else **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _nor do I own "_Phantom of the Opera",_ but **I do own **Seren and Katsumi and Misaki, oh and course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too. **

**Tsuzuki: **So we're almost done with this fanfic

**Katt: **close, but I don't know if i'll be this chapter that I'll have it finish in or not

**Tatsumi: **You'll know by the end of this chapter.

**Katt: **True, now ladies and gents...on with the show!

* * *

It was only an hour till the show started and Katsumi was nervous, but not anymore then Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. They kept their eye out for Muraki and company. Tsuzuki looked towards Katsumi and noticed her holding onto the locket like if it was her life line. He nudges Tatsumi to look and smiles.

Tatsumi puts his arm around her and pulls her in for a hug, to comfort her so she wouldn't be so worried or nervous. Told her that everything will be alright and that they are right there and if needed more convincing, Watari and Hisoka were in the closes balcony seats to make sure nothing goes wrong.

The curtains up, the music starting, the lights on and the actors in place as the show starts on. Tsuzuki stays up behind the stage with Tatsumi till he had to go on himself and truthfully...Katsumi was right. He is a good singer...when he's forced to as part of his job.

They had just made it to the last thirty minute invervention of the opera. So far nothing had happened nor have they found Muraki and them. Tsuzuki thought it was best to call Seren to see how progress was coming.

" Seren, how's everything going on?" said Tsuzuki

" Had a few problems, but I grabbed Lei here since he owes Katsumi here to help me. The problems are gone and we are now just getting to the face, it should be done within an hour."

" Good, there's about a hour and a half more to go. Half of it being used for the invervention. So far nothing has happened."

" Good, how long is it anyway?"

" About a few hours long, this is the last invervention we have."

" Well atleast you guys just that much longer to get through this. See you guys within an hour, hopefully"

" Yeah, see ya."

During that time Tatsumi had came up to Tsuzuki to see how things were going, but wasn't thrilled to hear there were problems, but glad to know that she only has that much left.

While they were discussing things, Watari and Hisoka went on out to get something to drink. Within that time someone had sneaked on into the dressing rooms area.

The curtain call came and everyone took their seats as the curtain raised once more and continued on to finish tonights performance. It wasn't till fifteen minutes back into the show when Tsuzuki noticed Ukyou in the balcony with Misaki and Muraki.

Sigh of relief came from Tsuzuki and yet he was still a little nervous, if Muraki was here that means he's up to something. Not wanting to take a risk, he waved Hisoka and Watari to look over. They do and notice Muraki so close, just two balconies away. This made Hisoka nervous. He didn't even notice them there and there they are.

Tsuzuki goes on and calls Seren while In the meantime, the program was almost finished revealing the face with Lei's help keeping it from crashing on them as it continues to bring the face up.

" Seren, you almost finished?"

" Yes, i'll be seeing the face clearly in just a minute, then I'll be right over."

" Good, cause I just spotted Muraki, Ukyou and Misaki up in the third balcony away from the stage on the right."

" Good job, just keep an eye on him and we should be able to get through this just fine."

" Right, see you here Seren."

She hangs up as half the face now shows up while Lei continues to work on it.

" Thanks for your help Lei."

" No problem, like you said...I owed you two for what happened."

" Look, it's almost clear. Hmm, that face...It looks familier..."

When it finally clears up a gasp was release from Seren. She printed the picture out and grabbed her keys.

" Seren, where are you going?"

" Sorry Lei, but i have to hurry. I have to warn them."

" Who?"

" Tsuzuki and Tatsumi. The murderer is there at the theatre and you can take a while guess who it'll be next."

He takes a look at the picture and remembers the description that Seren had given him about this person and realizes why she would be in a hurry. He goes onto call the ministry to tell them who it was that showed up.

As Seren is speeding over to the theatre someone had snuck back down there to grab somethings as they see an actor in the closet, tied up and gaged. He smiled at him and bows his head in thanks and walks on out.

In that time, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were on the opposite side of the backstage where they see Katsumi, her hair up and in a revealing red dress.

(think of the actual movie that Christine wore in the play that the phantom wrote towards the end of the movie. That is if you've seen it.)

The stage was set for the scene of the bridge where the phantom and Christine have their duet. There with flowers in her hand on a kneeling position was Katsumi as Christine and there walking out was supposedly the phantom, but something seemed off as he came on stage and started to sing

_"__Passarino - Go away for the trap it is set and waits for its prey. " _sung the phatom as he moves closer to Christine  
_  
"You have come here...In pursuit of your deepest urge...In pursuit of that wish which till now...Has been silent...Silent. " _

" I have brought you...That our passions may fuse and merge...In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses...Completely succumbed to me...Now you are here with me...No second thoughts...You've decided...Decided..." 

As the gentleman with combed...white hair? Tsuzuki thought was strange. He thought that the actor has dark brown hair. he turned to Tsuzuki to ask him as the gentleman as The Phantom has Christine stand up.

" Past the point of no return...No backward glances...the games we've played till now are at an end...Past all thought of "if" or "when"...No use resisting...Abandon thought and let the dream descend..." 

He pulls her over into his arms and holds her from the waist as lips touches her hair.

" What raging FIRE shall flood the soul...What rich desire unlocks its door...  
What sweet seduction lies before us?..."

"Past the point of no return...The final threshold...What warm unspoken secrets...Will we learn...beyond the point of no return?" 

Now it was Katsumi's turn to sing as she walks away from him and faces him.

_" You have brought me...To that moment when words run dry...To that moment when speech disappears...Into silence...Silence."  
_  
_" I have come here...Hardly knowing the reason why...In my mind I've already imagined...Our bodies entwining...Defenseless and silent...Now I am here with you...No second thoughts...I've decided...Decided..."  
_

They start walking their seperate ways to each stairwau at the end of the bridge and, Katsumi singing as she heads on over.

_"Past the point of no return...No going back now...Our passion-play has now at last begun."_

_" Past all thought of right or wrong...One final question...How long should we two wait before we're one?"  
_

They make it to the top at their ends of the bridge, Katsumi still singing. In that moment Tsuzuki looked up to where Muraki and them were seating and find that no one is there. his face pales up and waves over to Hisoka and Watari, pointing over to the empty balcony. They seat it and run out of theres to go look for the three.

_" When will the blood begin to race...The sleeping bud burst into bloom...When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Then they start to walk towards the middle of the bridge when they both start singing, meanwhile Tsuzuki tells Tatsumi and start looking around. In that time Hisoka and Watari head to the dressing rooms to find the real actor for The Phantom, at that's moment realized that the one up on stage who it is. Hisoka goes running to Tsuzuki and Tatsumi as Watari unties the guy.

_" Past the point of no return...The final threshold...The bridge is crossed...So stand and watch it burn...We've passed the point of no return."_

Just as they finished their last line, The Phantom takes Katsumi into his arms once more and holds her around her waist. His face so close to hers he could smell her perfume. Tsuzuki looks up in time to notice the glee in the Phantom's eye and realized right before Hisoka got there.

" You guys...that's...the wrong..." said Hisoka while takes breaths in

_" Say you'll share with me...One love, one lifetime...Lead me, save me from my solitude."  
_  
" Katsumi..." said Tsuzuki

_"Say you want me...With you here...Beside you..."_

" No..." Tatsumi

_" Anywhere you go...Let me go too..."_

" No!" said Tsuzuki. He starts to run over and up the stairs.

_"Christine that's all I ask of… "_

Katsumi rips the mask off and reveals not the actor, but Muraki with an evil grin played across his face.

" NO!" screamed Katsumi, trying to get away, but he already has a good grip on her.

" Your mine...Katsumi!" said Muraki

* * *

Ok that's it.

**Tsuzuki: **No!, you can't leave it like that...please don't.

**Katt: **Got to, it's almost midnight. I got work tomorrow.

**Tatsumi: **So, you stay up till two in the morning all the time.

**Katt: **But I got pans and clothes to wash. I need the two hours.

**Tatsumi: **You can work on ch. 9 in the between time.

**Katt: **Fine, since I can't win...just review before these two drive me nuts. So till next time, Ja Ne.


	9. Chapter 9 A Love's Greatest Power

**Chapter Nine**

**Katt: **Ok you guys here's chapter nine of _" Tsuzuki, Will You?" _, but before anything else **I do not own **_"Yami no Matsuei" _nor do I own "_Phantom of the Opera",_ but **I do own **Seren and Katsumi and Misaki, oh and course **warning: There will be some yaoi and a little bit of yuri too. **

**Tsuzuki: **Katt! You said you'd start it last night.

**Katt: **No, I said I had dishes and clothes.

**Tatsumi: **But you did agree to work on it between clothes washing though

**Katt: **By the time I was done with the pans it was already time for bed, now the longer we argue the longer it takes for me to start the chapter

**Tsuzuki: **Ok then start it please (covering Tatsumi's mouth so they don't continue to argue.)

**Katt: **Ok, well ladies and gents...on with the show!

* * *

" NO!" screamed Katsumi, trying to get away, but he already has a good grip on her.

" Your mine...Katsumi!" said Muraki

He grabs a rope that's near by him, giving it one tug as the sign as Ukyou lets the lever down to release one side of it to pull them up just as Tsuzuki got to the top and jumps at them, missing them completely.

" NO! Katsumi!" screamed Tsuzuki

" Mama!" screamed Katsumi as she continues going up to the highest walk bridge.

He stands up on the bridge, trying to get his balance. There at that moment he feels his arm pulled up and off the bridge and continueing being puleld up on the rope only to see Tatsumi.

" Tatsumi?"

" I had to do something. Thank Hisoka and Watari later, lets get our girl back." said Tatsumi as they keep going up to the exact walk bridge that Muraki and Katsumi was on that leads them to the roof.

They make it to the roof, all dark,cold and quiet. Where the only light you have is the few from the street and the light from the stars. From afar is where they see Muraki holding onto a struggling Katsumi with Misaki with them. They treaded carefully towards Muraki before he said anything.

" Any closer you two and she's dead." said Muraki, so bluntly that he seems to be serious.

" What do you want with her Muraki?" said Tsuzuki

" Oh, it's not what I want...it's what Misaki wants. You see all she came here for is Katsumi, to take back to the future with her."

" That's not Misaki's choice to choose for Katsumi wheither she goes back to the future or not." said Tatsumi

" You are correct. So I am willing to make a deal with you. I shall return your beloved daughter to you...for Tsuzuki."

" What!" said Tatsumi

" No! don't do it. If you give mom to him then my future as well as yours are gone. Mom don't give in...please!" Katsumi pleaded to her parents. She didn't care if Misaki took her back to the future to haunt her for all eternity, as long as they stay together.

" Well Miss Katsumi Seiichiro, your becoming a nuesence. Misaki take Katsumi."

" My pleasure."

She grabs Katsumi from Muraki around the waist, holding her greedily. The grip was so tight Katsumi felt the air knocked out of her. They thought quickly, they didn't want to give in so easily, but they didn't want to see her taken away.

" What are we going to do?" whispered Tsuzuki

" I...I don't know Tsuzuki. I really don't know. It's almost like that nightmare we had a while back remember?" whispered Tatsumi

" Yes, but at the end, when she said _" Shadows and magic can't work on me alone. Try saving your daughter now." _what does that mean?"

" Maybe...maybe" said Tatsumi before getting interrupted

" I don't have the patience, make your choice. The Girl...or The Lover. Remember once you've made your choice there's no going back now." said Muraki

" Muraki!..." said Tatsumi before once again getting interrupted.

" No Muraki! I will never go with you, not now and not in a million years will I ever go with you!" said Tsuzuki

" Well, if that's it. It's now the point of no return from here. Misaki, take Katsumi away." said Muraki

" Yes...father."

As she heads up, floating into the night air, Tsuzuki charges straight to Muraki, only to notice at the last second that he's about to be tackled over the edge of the theatre with Tsuzuki.

" Wha!" screamed Muraki.

A hard tackle into the stomach by Tsuzuki's shoulders. Up and over the edge as Tatsumi runs over, hoping he'd catch Tsuzuki before he went over, but was too late...or was he?

A call from not to far away came to Tatsumi. He turns around to see a magnificent bird of feathers firery red, orange and yellow. It was as if it was on fire and not hurting the enormously beautiful bird. With such awe turned to groans when it spoke up.

" What? you act as if you've never seen a phoenix before."

" Masaru?"

" Yes, now climb on my back before we lose Tsuzuki."

He climbs on, holding tight as he takes off and does a nose dive to Tsuzuki who's punching Muraki at the moment, trying to get away. He hears Tatsumi call to him and reaches out to grab the offered hand and is pulled up in front of Tatsumi, leaving Muraki to fall down into the piles of fallen snow from when it snowed earlier that night during the show.

Masaru kept flying, trying to catch up to Misaki and Katsumi now. Trying to get as close as he can without being hit with something Misaki throws at him. Tsuzuki still not believing that he's on the back of a phoenix nonetheless that it's Katsumi's shikigami.

" Masaru? but I thought Katsumi told you to go back to the future?" said Tsuzuki

" Yeah and she tells me I shouldn't eat peanut butter and bird seed together, but you think I listen."

" Well she is your master, shouldn't you listen." said Tatsumi

" Oh I listen when it comes to protecting her and anyone else, but all in all her parents overrun her orders. She tells me to stay in our time, her parents tell me to go with her. She tells me to go, they tell me to stay. It's how it works until she's eighteen."

" Tatsumi, before this happened you were saying something about the dream." said Tsuzuki

" Yes, Masaru, hurry and fly as close as you can to Katsumi and Misaki. Tsuzuki, remember what she said in the dream, shadows and magic can't work on her _alone_. Tsuzuki grab as many o-fudas as you can hold and start charging them. When we get close, I'll hold on to you. We stand up and on the count of three we take a running leap towards them. Everything else will work on it's own." said Tatsumi

" What?! isn't that dangerous?"

" Masaru, catch us when we start to fall down."

" Yes Tatsumi."

As they get closer and closer, Tatsumi helps Tsuzuki stand up ontop of Masaru's back. Tsuzuki having his o-fudas ready at hand. When they get as close as they can without being noticed. Holding tightly, Tatsumi does the count down and off they go, jumping up high enough to almost grab Misaki by the collar, but instead they start chanting, with the o-fuda at hand.

_" Shadows and Magic of the new and old world. With your permission...we combine our powers into this o-fuda to stop the evil that's causing chaos." _said both Tatsumi and Tsuzuki

Shadows starts sinking into the o-fuda as it glows a soft light around it. As it glows with power of both Tatsumi's powers and Tsuzuki's, so do they.

" Tatsumi!" said Tsuzuki, smiling at his loved one

" Tsuzuki!" said Tatsumi, smiling back at him.

_" Take this woman from a time beyond our own down...NOW!"_

Just as they finish the chant was the only time Misaki had noticed them. She turned her back to them and try to fly faster, but the o-fuda hits it's target on the back. Electricuting her all over her body, causing no harm to Katsumi. With her screams of pain, it causes her to let Katsumi go as Tsuzuki at the last minute while the other o-fudas still had their powers in it, did a quick chant and tossed the o-fudas under her as they are caught by Masaru.

A black hole forms right underneath her. As she falls in Tsuzuki tosses one more by them and watches as she falls up out of it and Tatsumi catching her, pulling her between them.

In that time as they fly off to a safe distance, Muraki gets out of the snow after gaining consciousness enough to see Misaki getting electricuted and starts falling down as the o-fuda on her back burns out and the electricity stops.

He runs towards her as she falls deep down into the snow, finding her unconcious. He picks her up and holds her close as Ukyou comes out with a wrap, seeing Misaki like that, she wraps her wrap around her. He looks up towards the sky to see if he can see them and sees that they weren't anywhere in sight.

Disgusted with himself not being able to handle this situation better, he carrys Misaki back to the theatre with Ukyou next to him. Planning what to do with Tsuzuki and Tatsumi now that they seemed to have found a weakness on Misaki and plans to take revenge for her.

When they get to a safe landing, Masaru returns back to his small eagel size self. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi held Katsumi in their arms. So glad to see her after so close of losing her at that point. She smiled, she knew they would be able to do it. Though Tsuzuki wanted to ask Katsumi about what just happened with Misaki.

" So how did we do that, other then chanting something at the last minute." said Tsuzuki

" It's the only thing that is stronger then Misaki, when our powers are combined. Though I don't know how we even knew to chant that." said Tatsumi

" It's easy. It wasn't the chant, well it gave you guys the start up to be able to combine your powers, but you've never needed it. I know this sounds cheesy, but it was your devotion and love towards each other that makes it possible to even combine them nonetheless use them together." said Katsumi.

" And you knew this how?" said Tatsumi

" Don't ask me, you two predicted it in that nightmare of yours. Remember? well apparently you didn't see the rest and I'll just have to show you when we get home." said Katsumi

Then she looks down at Masaru and has the face of an angry Tatsumi. It wasn't pretty and when Masaru thought he was going to get yelled at once again, she smiled gently and petted his head.

" Thank You Masaru, for once your disobeying me was for a good reason."

" I only disobey you cause I care about you."

" Right, lets go home."

" Home...sounds like a good place to be now." said Tatsumi

The next day the case was finally closed, to reveal that it had been Misaki who's left the nightmares and been killing the women. The extra bite marks came from Muraki like they figured. Though was interest Konoe was how Tatsumi and Tsuzuki combined their powers in such a way that was never done before.

" Ok, so explain to me again, how?" said Chief Konoe.

" As far as Katsumi has explained to us, it was...our devotion and love that made it possible to even combine our powers." said Tsuzuki

" Even though this has never happened before." said Chief Konoe

" Has it ever been done before. I mean I know you can do energy transfer to be able to cast a spell, but has anyone really combined powers to create their own?" said Watari

" That's true, I don't believe it has been. Well we learn something new all the time, don't we. Heh heh."

Sighs go all around as Konoe has his moment. As they leave the meeting room, they've noticed something was different with Katsumi in there and since last night. She has had that thoughful look since last night and nothing else. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were getting worried.

Just when things seemed to finally be calming down, they heard and explosion coming from Watari's lab and it just wouldn't be a normal day without it. Ther coming out, smoke filled and all was Watari holding a green vile of liquid in it. Smiling all the way to Hisoka, where Tsuzuki and Katsumi were and Tatsumi just coming around the corner.

" I did it! I got the reversal serum for that truth potion." said Watari with glee

" Thank Goodness, so lets just get this over with."

Hisoka takes the given vile and downs it. Waiting for something to happen and nothing does.

" Watari...I think this one is a dud. Huh?"

Then a poof of smoke came out of nowhere, covering Hisoka all over. When it clears...Hisoka is still the same. Though they had to test it out.

" Ok Hisoka...do you love me?" said Watari

" No...wait...I was able to lie..."

" YES! the potion works!"

" Hmm, but I feel weird. "

He heads on to the bathroom and notices something wasn't right...not right at all.

" WATARI! IT'S GONE!"

" Wait, do you mean?" said Tsuzuki

" I think I subtracted something from him..."

" What the...NO! I can't believe you turned that half of me into a..."

" Well atleast half of the potion works, now if I can seperate the sex-change from the anti-truth serum."

" WATARI!"

" Ahh, coming Hisoka."

As he rushes over to the mens room, all three of them couldn't help but laugh. Then coming into the room with laptop and all was Seren with a celebratory chocolate cake, which Tsuzuki absolutely adored. As they ate Seren had some news for Katsumi.

" Hey Katsumi, guess what?"

" What Seren."

" We're going to have a office here. They said that we did such a great job on this case they want atleast two dream shinigami's here and they chose us."

" Gee, getting rid of two secretaries for such a good purpose." said Katsumi sarcastically

" But that's just it. We come back twice a month to file and do pay stubs." said Seren

" Oh yeah, well I guess that's not so bad, but Seren I do ask one favor of you..."

" Yeah?"

She stands up to look at everyone in her most serious way she could. It was something she believed she had to do and had to do it soon.

" I need you to watch things until I come back."

Leaving all three of them surprised, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi didn't even know she was leaving. Was she leaving for home? or somewhere else? She stands there waiting for their reaction.

" What? where are you going?" said Tsuzuki

" I'm going back...to my time. I got to check up on things over there. See if they've still alive." she says shyly and quiet

" But...Katsumi..." whispered Tatsumi.

" I'm going back, so...Tatsumi...Tsuzuki...will you? Will you two come with me...to the future?"

" To..." said Tsuzuki stunned by this

" The Future?" said Tatsumi just as stunned.

" Yes...will you?"

* * *

Ok that's the end.

**Tsuzuki and Tatsumi: **What?!

**Katt: **Yup, that's how I've wanted to end it, so I can start the third fanfic.

**Tsuzuki: **But...to the future?

**Katt: **Yup and it should be a interesting one, so everyone review and I'll try to get it started. So till next time, Ja Ne.


End file.
